Are We There Yet?
by WildDogJJ
Summary: A movie length part of my "Quinn" series set in the summer of 2007. A grateful client has offered Quinn and Jake an all expenses paid trip to Europe for them and eight guests. They bring Helen, Jim, Daria, Jane, Lindy, Trent, Sandi and Joey along for the ride. All manner of hijinks ensue across four countries.
1. Chapter 1

Opening Montage

 **Music:** "Holiday Road" by Lindsey Buckingham

We see a passenger jet land at an airport. Cut to inside the airport and we see Quinn, Jim, Jake, Helen, Daria, Jane, Sandi, Joey, Trent and Lindy all disembark. Next, we see them in a van driving on the wrong side of a British country road. Jake corrects after narrowly avoiding a head on collision. Next, we see Jane and Daria making faces at a guard in front of Buckingham Palace. We then see Mystic Spiral on stage at a British pub. This is followed by a panoramic shot of Paris. We then see Jane at the Louve copying the Mona Lisa. Close up shows her copy depicting Mona Lisa as a zombie. Next, we see Jake and Helen having a romantic dinner under the Eiffel Tower. Cut to Sandi and Quinn going from boutique to boutique while Joey and Jim follow carrying all the designer outfits purchased so far. This is followed by a panoramic shot of the Alps. Cut to Jake on stage doing the jig in lederhosen. Cut to the audience and we see a visibly embarrassed Helen, Quinn and Daria while everyone laughs their butts off. Next, a shot of the Roman Coloseum. We see Jim, Joey and Jake as Roman gladiators fighting to the death. Finally, a group shot in front of the Vatican. Zoom in on Quinn as she smiles. A circle forms around her face while the rest of the shot fades to pink. Beneath Quinn's smiling face...

 **Quinn**

 **in**

 **"Are We There Yet?"**

 **written**

 **by**

 **WildDogJJ**

( **A/N:** This story is set immediately after "Quinn, Season 3)

It was a summer day in Lawndale in the year 2007. At the office of Morgendorffer and Daughter Consulting Quinn is seated behind her desk meeting with a client. The client is a balding but otherwise good looking middle aged man named Sullivan. His business is a travel agency: Great Escapes.

Sullivan said "Miss Morgendorffer, that suggestion to move my business online was a stroke of genius. My business is up 98% since the website launched.

Quinn is pleased with the compliment.

"I told you, Mr. Sullivan, booking trips online is the way of the future. Look at Travelocity. They do it all online."

"How can I ever repay you?"

Quinn said "Just the fees will do."

She grins slyly and her voice takes on a flirty tone.

"Of course, if you want to do more far be it for me to refuse."

Sullivan blushes, Quinn smiles.

She thought _Hook, line and sinker. Quinn Morgendorffer, you've still got it._

Sullivan pulls a brochure out of his briefcase.

He said "This might interest you. It's a group travel package for ten people. It involves four weeks in Europe."

He hands Quinn the brochure. She looks it over.

Quinn reads out loud "One week in England, one week in France, one week in Germany and one week in Italy."

Sullivan said "For you and nine guests, all expenses paid."

Quinn puts the brochure down.

"This is really generous of you."

Sullivan smiled.

"Come on. When's the last time you took a vacation?"

* * *

 **Cafe Risque, afternoon...**

 **Music:** "Naughty Girl" by Beyonce

Sandi is one of the dancers on stage. She's only wearing high heel boots and thong panties so skimpy as to leave little to the imagination. She has nothing else on but I won't describe her breasts (Hey, I'm trying to keep it PG-13.). She dances suggestively around the pole before slowly grinding on it in time with the music. Something seems to catch her attention. That something is Tom Sloan. He's looking directly at her.

Sandi thought _Great, now I have to do some damage control._

When Tom pulls out some money she sees her chance. Sandi slides off of the pole and crawls seductively toward Tom. She takes his money and moves as if to kiss him. Instead, she whispers in his ear in a menacing tone.

"My shift ends in one hour. After that, I'd like to have a little talk with you."

Sandi pulls back but continues to dance provocatively. Tom decides that he'd best stay to hear Sandi out.

* * *

 **The parking lot, one hour and fifteen minutes later...**

Tom is waiting for Sandi when she approaches him in her regular clothes. She has that famous scowl of hers.

Tom said "You wanted to talk to me after you got off?"

"Yes" Sandi practically hissed, "It's about what I do for a living. I am not a slut or a junkie and I'll have you know that I'm going back to college in the fall to get my associates degree so I can get a good paying job that doesn't require me to dance naked for strangers."

Tom shrugged.

"Sounds like a plan. I take it you're trying to keep it a secret that you're a stripper."

Sandi nods.

Tom asked "Does Joey know?"

"He does. I told him. Other people know, but they all found out the same way you did."

"Who else knows?"

Sandi explained "My boss is one of Mr. Morgendorffer's clients? They, along with Quinn, had a business meeting at this place that coincided with my shift and found out that way. Quinn kept it a secret but her father blabbed to his wife, Jane and Daria. They've all kept it a secret, however. You, Joey, Quinn, Jake, Helen, Daria and Jane are the only people who know and I want to keep it that way."

Tom said "I understand. I won't say anything."

"Good. Don't go thinking I'm some whore because I'm not a whore."

"I never said you were. I don't know you that well. Why?"

Sandi now looks sad as she sighs and sags her shoulders.

"Not everyone is so understanding."

Tom said "Well, if you ever need someone to talk to I'm around."

Sandi actually smiled when he said that.

Tom said "You look beautiful when you smile." and thought _Did I really just say that!?_

Now, Sandi's blushing.

* * *

 **Quinn and Jim's apartment, evening...**

 **Music:** "Around The World" by Daft Punk

Quinn and Jim are snuggled up on the sofa while their dog, Storm, rests at their feet. She's showing him the brochure.

Quinn said "So, honey, are you up for this trip?"

Jim smiled.

"Sounds fun. I'm in if you are."

Quinn kisses him on the cheek.

"Jim, you're the best."

Jim blushes slightly. Two years in and they're still going strong.

"Thanks. Since it's a ten person trip who else are we inviting?"

Quinn said "I was thinking my parents, Daria and Jane, Lindy, Stacy and Chuck."

Jim does the math in his head.

"That still leaves us shy one person. Any ideas?"

"Maybe Jane's brother, Trent."

Jim asked "Why not Sandi?"

Quinn answered "Because then I'd have to invite Joey."

"Aren't he and Sandi having problems?"

Quinn said "Yes, and I don't wanna make them worse by separating the two for a whole month."

Jim sees the logic in this.

"Good point. What about Tiffany?"

Quinn gives him an "Are you serious?" look before answering.

"Because then I'd have to spend practically the whole trip babysitting her."

Jim immediately sees Quinn's point.

He said "I guess I could invite Mack if no one else is available, but I don't think John will let both of his best mechanics take a month off at the same time."

Now, Quinn's worried. Jim reassures her.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll come up with something."

* * *

 **Daria and Jane's apartment in New York City, evening...**

Jane is working on her latest art piece while Daria is on the couch reading a book. The phone rings. As the phone is right next to Jane's easel she answers.

"Law Offices of Lane and Morgendorffer, we make a fortune off your misfortune."

Daria warned "Don't make that crack in front of my mom."

Quinn is on the other end of the line.

"Hi, Jane. What's up?"

"Oh, I'm just working on my latest piece while your sister is catching up on her reading. To what do I owe the call?"

"Would you and Daria like to spend a month in Europe, all expenses paid?"

Jane is very interested.

"Do go on."

Quinn said "Well, it's like this: one of our clients decided to thank us with a month long trip to Europe and cover all of the expenses. I need to bring nine other people so I thought of including you and my sister. Give us all a chance to reconnect. England, France, Germany and Italy. What do you say?"

Jane is suspicious but interested.

"Why are you telling me all of this first?"

Quinn grins slyly.

"Because I knew you'd go for it. I figure we could gang up on Daria."

Jane smirks.

"I like the way you think. You've come a long way from the vapid diva you were in high school. I'll put her on the line."

She hands the phone to Daria.

"It's Quinn. She has an interesting proposition."

"So I gathered."

Daria takes the phone.

"Hi, Quinn."

Quinn said "Hi, sis. I was wondering if you and Jane would like to spend a month in Europe with me, Mom, Dad and some more old friends. All expenses paid."

Daria is, of course, dismissive.

"Quinn, I just finished grad school. I need to get a job. Jane can't pay all of the rent forever you know."

Jane immediately puts the pressure on Daria.

"Come on, Daria. One last hurrah before you become just another cog in the machine."

Daria deadpanned "Traitor."

Jane shrugged.

"Hey, what are friends for?"

Quinn said "Daria, it'll be fun."

"I don't do fun, Quinn."

Quinn sweetens the deal.

"Look, it's Europe. You can find some interesting literature there. I thought brains were interested in broadening their horizons."

"I prefer to do so from the comfort of my apartment."

Daria gives Jane a pleading look.

"Sorry, but I'm with Quinn on this."

Daria sighs.

"I hate it when you two work together," to Quinn "Fine, we're in."

Quinn said "Great, invite Trent. I need all the guests I can get."

Daria frowns.

* * *

 **The Morgendorffer House, evening...**

In the kitchen Quinn and Jim are having Sunday dinner with her parents. Quinn and Jake have just pitched the trip to Helen.

Helen said "It sounds lovely, but I have to work."

No one buys it. They all know her well enough to know that she's such a workaholic that she'd rather work than take a vacation.

Jake whined "Come on, Helen. When's the last time we took a vacation?"

Helen looks guilty because the answer is never.

"I guess I can pull an Eric and dump my caseload on my associates."

The bitterness in her voice indicates that she's grown disillusioned since making partner.

Helen said "All right, I'm in."

Jake looks at the brochure. His face lights up.

"Hey, the hotel for the German segment of the trip is in Munich. That's just a half hour drive from Morgendorf."

Jim asked "Morgendorf?"

Beaming, Jake said "That's where my ancestors came from. When my great-great grandfather came to America his name was Hans Schmidt. The immigration officer mistook his hometown for his last name so he became Hans Morgendorffer," to Quinn he added "I can't wait to show you and Daria that piece of your heritage!"

"Sounds fun, Dad."

Helen asked "Who else is coming?"

Quinn said "I've already invited Daria, Jane, Trent and Lindy. Jim's coming along as well. I just have to invite Chuck and Stacy."

* * *

 **Chuck and Stacy's house, evening...**

In the dinning room Quinn and Jim are over for dinner. Quinn has just told Stacy and Chuck about the trip.

Apologetic, Stacy said "Quinn, I'm afraid I can't get off of work that long."

Quinn looks disappointed.

Chuck said "We're sorry."

Quinn gets over her disappointment.

"I understand. I wish you guys could come, but I understand."

Stacy suggested "How about we make it up to you by dog sitting Storm."

Jim said "I don't have a problem with that. Do you, Quinn?"

"No, it'll save us the cost of putting him in a kennel for the month."

Jim asked "Since Stacy and Chuck can't come, who do you wanna invite instead?"

Quinn looks uncertain.

* * *

 **Sandi's apartment building, evening...**

Joey's parks his car in front of the building. Inside, Sandi is in the passenger seat looking angry. He is dropping Sandi off after a date that didn't go well.

Joey said "Sandi, I'm sorry I got jealous. You just seemed a little too animated when talking about your run in with my boss the other day."

Trying to remain calm, Sandi explained "Joey, I'm just glad he's willing to keep my secret. I'm not interested in him."

Joey doesn't buy it, which Sandi notices.

She said "You don't seriously think I'd dump you for him, do you?"

Joey said "Well, he does have a lot of money."

Sandi is ready to tell Joey off for his insinuation that she's a gold digger when her cell phone rings. She answers.

"Hello...Hey, Quinn...that sounds fun...all expenses paid...he's right here...I'll talk to him and then call you back...bye."

She hangs up.

"Quinn wants to know if we'd like to spend a month in Europe with her, her family and her other friends. All expenses paid. I can get Mr. Vorchevsky to give me the time off."

Joey is reluctant.

"Well, I do have some vacation time saved up but I'm not sure."

Sandi goes into seduction mode.

"You know, a month in Europe would be romantic."

She runs a finger down his chest and speaks in a breathy tone.

"We could re-ignite the spark."

Joey is still unsure.

"I don't know, Sandi."

Sandi folds her arms and pouts.

"I guess you're not as invested in the relationship as I am."

Now, Joey's a little taken aback.

"Hey, that's not fair!"

Sandi said "Joey, we have clearly hit a rough patch and Quinn just offered us a golden opportunity to get the spark back and you aren't sure."

Her eyes go wide as one possibility occurs to her.

"Are you breaking up with me?"

Now Joey is shocked.

" What!? No!"

Sandi said "Then let's do this. It's just what we need to get that spark back."

Joey thinks it over for a minute.

"Okay."

Sandi whips out her cell phone and dials a number.

"Quinn, it's Sandi. We're in."

* * *

 **Kennedy International Airport in New York, day...**

Inside one of the airplanes Trent, Jane and Daria are tightly packed together in coach. Trent has the aisle seat, Jane sits in the middle while Daria has the window. Only Trent has elbow room because he's in the aisle seat. Daria and Jane are smushed together like sardines in a can.

Daria groaned "I can't believe we have to spend the next seven hours like this. I hate flying coach."

Trent said "Tell me about it. I wish we still had the Tank so we could drive to London."

Jane explained "Trent, I don't think the Tank can drive on water."

Daria added "Even if it could the last time it went three thousand miles without breaking down was during Reagan's first term."

Trent looks thoughtful.

"Hmm, Yeah, I kinda forgot about that."

Jane said "So, we meet up with your family and Quinn's friends at Heathrow?"

Daria deadpanned "Unless one plane goes down in a fiery crash, but we're not that lucky."

Jane asked "You think they're just as uncomfortable as us?"

* * *

 **Meanwhile, at Philadelphia International Airport...**

In one airplane Lindy is in the aisle seat, Quinn is in the middle and Jim is in the window seat. The seats have leather cushions and are very comfortable. There's also lots of leg and elbow room.

Lindy said "Quinn, that was really cool how you got the guy at check in to give us a free upgrade to first class."

Jim commented "One of the perks of having a hottie girlfriend. One bat of the eyes and he had no chance."

Quinn smiled at the compliments.

"What can I say? My looks won't last forever so I might as well use 'em while I've got 'em."

In another row Helen sitting next to a very nervous Jake. He's already gripping the armrests so tight that his knuckles are turning white.

Shaking, Jake said "We're gonna die, aren't we?"

Helen rolled her eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous, Jake."

The plane starts to taxi toward the runway.

"EEP!"

Irritated, Helen said "Jake, you're going to give yourself another heart attack."

"GAH!"

Helen groans in frustration.

* * *

 **The airplane that Jane, Daria and Trent are on, a few hours later...**

Trent, Jane and Daria are all taking a nap.

* * *

 **Jane's Dream...**

 **Music:** "I Ran" by A Flock Of Seagulls

Jane is at the Louve with her easel painting in front of the Mona Lisa. She's copying the Mona Lisa, but her version depicts Mona Lisa as a zomdie surrounded by fire and brimstone. The curator, whom Jane imagines as a handsome French man with a beret, ponytail and goatee, approches and looks at Jane's version.

"Mon Dieu! Zuch a mazterpiece!"

Jane smirks.

"Thanks."

"Truly a work uf art. In fact, zis is superior to ze original."

The curator takes down DaVinci's Mona Lisa and puts it in the trash. He hangs Jane's version in it's place. Everyone gasps in awe. Jane grins triumphantly.

* * *

Daria is sleeping on the plane.

* * *

 **Daria's Dream...**

Daria is at the Vatican debating with the pope.

She said "If the church doesn't ever make mistakes then how do you explain the condoning of the slave trade?"

The pope is flustered.

"Um...Well...You see...um...Next question, please."

Daria said "All right, then. Why does the church continue to condemn birth control when the world is already severely over-populated? Is "Thou Shall Destroy The Planet" one of the ten comandments?"

The Pope said "We consider birth control a form of abortion and sex for any purpose other than procreation a sin."

Daria deadpanned "How enlightened of you."

The pontiff is not amused by her sarcasm.

Daria said "Why has the church gone out of it's way to cover up mass pedophilia among the clergy? Is it just to keep the child sex culture intact?"

The pope now looks very angry. Daria smirks. Next thing anyone knows Daria is in a town square, about to be burned at the stake.

"Why is it that even in my dreams life sucks?"

* * *

On the other plane and we see that everyone is napping there as well. Close up of Sandi.

* * *

 **Sandi's Dream**

Sandi is in a German chocolate factory. One of the workers, a fat man, offers her a piece.

"Vould you like some chocolate?"

Sandi is hesitant.

"I'd better not. I don't want to get fat."

The worker pleads "Come on, just vun."

Sandi shrugs.

"Very well."

She eats the piece of chocolate. No sooner does she swallow it when her arms, legs and torso start to seriously bloat out. She gasps.

"What's happening to me!?"

She gets fatter and fatter until she's morbidly obese.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Everyone laugh at her. The fat man grins in triumph.

"You are vun uf us now, ja!"

He grabs and kisses her. She's can't fight him off because she's too fat to move.

* * *

Sandi wakes up in a cold sweat. She looks around and is soon very relieved to find that it was just a dream. Joey is sleeping next to her.

* * *

 **Joey's Dream**

 **Music:** "Bringing Sexy Back" by Justin Timberlake

Joey is in a dance club called "Discoteca". He's dressed like a pimp and surrounded by impossibly sexy women who all want him.

 **Girl #1:** Oh, Joey, I want you.

 **Girl #2:** Take me, Joey. I need you to sleep with me.

 **Girl #3:** Joey, I want you inside me so badly I can feel it.

Joey grins lecherously.

"All right!"

Sandi approaches. She has a look of heartache and desperation on her face.

"Joey, I'll always love you!"

Joey nods toward two bouncers. The two men grab Sandi.

"What the hell!?"

Grinning, Joey said "Sorry, Sandi, you just don't rate anymore. Take her away."

The bouncers drag Sandi off.

 **Girl #1:** You don't need that tramp.

 **Girl #2:** We'll make all your fantasies come true.

 **Girl #3:** Ready to get it on with us, stud.

 **Joey:** (lecherous tone) Oh, yeah!

* * *

Joey wakes up and looks distressed at the fact that he just dreamed about leaving Sandi to become a player. Meanwhile, Quinn and Jim are also sleeping.

* * *

 **Quinn's Dream**

 **Music:** "Dress You Up" by Madonna

Quinn is modeling a Versache dress on the catwalk in Paris. The crowd all admire he. She focuses on one person in the crowd. That person is Jim. She smiles suggestively at him and he immediately jumps on stage. He gets on one knee and hands her a very expensive ring with a large diamond.

"Quinn, will you marry me?"

"Yes."

He gives Quinn the ring, which she can't stop admiring.

Jim said "You're the best thing that ever happened to me."

With that, they kiss.

* * *

Quinn wakes up and is disappointed that it was just a dream. Meanwhile, Jake is sleeping while Helen kills time by going over legal documents.

* * *

 **Jake's Dream**

 **Music:** "The Sound of Music" by ?

Jake is happily frolicking in the Alps wearing lederhosen. He's so happy that he sings.

"The hills are alive

With the sound of music"

Just then, one of the mountains explodes. In it's place is a giant devil who looks like with Jake with red skin, horns and a beard. Jake is immediately terrified.

"GAH! MAD DOG!"

With a thunderous growl Mad Dog said "I'm here to take you to hell with me, son. HA, HA, HA, HA!"

The devil version of Jake's father reaches for him. Jake turns and tries to run but his path is blocked by...

"GAH! ELLENBOGEN!"

"TAKE YOUR PUNISHMENT LIKE A MAN, SISSY ASS! DROP AND GIVE ME A HUNDRED! HA, HA, HA, HA!"

* * *

Jake wakes up and screams.

"GAHHHHH! DON'T HURT ME!"

This gets everyones attention. Jake calms down and becomes very embarrassed. Out of embarrassment and frustration, Helen buries her face in her hands.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heathrow International Airport, London, UK...**

 **Music:** "God Save The Queen" (traditional version)

Quinn, Jim, Lindy, Jake, Helen, Sandi and Joey have just gotten their luggage and are looking for Daria, Jane and Trent. Quinn searches intently. Her face lights up when she spots them.

"There they are."

Daria, Jane and Trent are by the doors. The rest of the group, led by Quinn, approaches.

Daria deadpanned "Family onslaught imminent."

Quinn walks right up to Daria and hugs her.

"Sis, how are you?"

"I'm good, Quinn."

Quinn releases her sister. As she does Lindy shakes hands with Trent. He looks a little smitten.

She said "Trent, it's been a long time."

Trent, remembering that the last time he saw Lindy was six years earlier, seems at a loss for words. Finally...

"Um, well, yeah, I guess it has."

As he said that he thought _She's hotter than I remember._

At the same time Lindy thought __He's cuter than I remember.__

* * *

 **Outside, a short time later...**

There is a limo parked in front of the terminal. The driver is holding a sign that reads "Morgendorffer".

Quinn said "Well, here's our ride."

The driver, speaking with a proper English accent, asked "Are you the Morgendorffers?"

Quinn answered "We are."

"I am Nigel. I've been instructed to take you to your hotel."

They all file into the limo without fanfare.

* * *

 **A hotel near the heart of London, evening...**

 **Music:** "God Save The Queen" (Sex Pistols version)

The sleeping arrangements are two to a room. Jake and Helen share one suite, Quinn and Jim share another. The third suite is shared by Daria and Jane while the fourth is shared by Sandi and Joey. Trent and Lindy get the last suite.

Lindy said "Well, Trent, it looks like we're roommates."

Trent looks a little awkward.

"Um, yeah, I guess."

Sandi, meanwhile, gives Joey a lustful look.

She asked "Do you have jet lag?"

Missing the erotic tone in her voice Joey said "A little. Why?"

Sandi seductively whispered in his ear "Because I want to start our stay with some hot sex."

Joey perks right up.

"Let's do it, babe."

They rush to their suite, eager to get unpacked and out of their clothes. Quinn notices this and smiles.

 _Nothing like a vacation to get the spark back. I hope Jim isn't tired because Sandi's not the only one here who's horny._

* * *

 **Quinn and Jim's suite, a short time later...**

The room is more like a studio apartment than a room. It contains one bed and a couch that folds out into a bed. At a table Quinn and Jim are looking at an itinerary.

Quinn said "Maybe tomorrow we should check out Buckingham Palace."

"Sounds like a plan."

There's a knock on the door.

 **Maid:** (VO through door) Room service.

"Come in." said Quinn.

The maid comes in with a cart. She looks like Mrs. Doubtfire. She wheels the cart toward Jim and Quinn. She removes the covers from the trays on top of the cart. One tray has a fried fish fillet and french frys, the other has a bowl of clam chowder and carrots. She places the fish and fries in front of Jim.

"Fish and chips for you, sir."

"Thanks."

The maid places the soup and carrots in front of Quinn.

"Clam Chowder and carrots for the missus."

"Thank you."

Quinn gives the maid a tip.

The maid said "Don't hesitate to call if you or your husband need anything."

Neither Quinn nor Jim mention that they are not married, to their mutual surprise.

Jim said "We will, thanks."

With that, the maid leaves.

Jim said "You didn't correct her when she assumed we were married!?"

"Neither did you." She takes a spoon and eats her soup, "This is pretty good."

Jim speculated "The maid probably thinks this is our honeymoon."

"In that case," Quinn said in a seductive tone "maybe after we eat we should get out of our clothes and into each other."

Jim grins as he knows he's about to get laid.

He asked "Honeymoon sex?"

Quinn nods suggestively.

* * *

 **Sandi and Joey's suite...**

Sandi and Joey's clothes are strewn all over the floor while they are in bed. The couple are obviously naked under the sheets. Unfortunately, what was supposed to be hot vacation sex turned out to be an epic fail. Sandi looks very disappointed.

Joey said "Sorry, I guess the jet lag affected me more than I realized."

Sandi doesn't even try to hide how disappointed and unsatisfied she is.

"You couldn't stay hard for even one minute." she practically hissed.

Joey said "Look, Sandi, it was just a one time set back because I'm tired."

Sandi's voice takes on a venomous tone.

"Is that it? Or is it really that you've lost interest in me physically as well?"

Joey is now very uncomfortable.

"Don't be ridiculous, Sandi."

Sandi scowls at Joey. There is obvious anger and hurt in her voice now.

"Ridiculous!? You don't even want to have sex with me anymore and think I'm being ridiculous!?"

Joey is now nervous. He desperately tries to calm her down but his attempts fall short.

"I know you're disappointed. We can try again."

In a voice dripping with bitterness, Sandi said "Don't bother. I have a headache now."

Sandi then turns away from him and tries to sleep. Joey is both disappointed and relieved. The truth is that he has lost physical interest in her. He'd really rather do it with someone else. Sex with his girlfriend is just not fun anymore.

* * *

 **Trent and Lindy's suite...**

Trent and Lindy are sitting at the table talking.

Lindy said "You don't feel awkward sharing a room with me?"

Trent just shrugged.

"Why would I?"

"Because you're a guy, I'm a girl and we're just friends."

Trent said "Jane and Daria are sharing a room and they're just friends."

Lindy said "But they're both girls so potential sexual tension isn't an issue. Unless you know something about them that I don't."

Trent does his laugh/cough.

"Good one, Lindy."

Lindy asked, in an unusually suggestive tone "What are the sleeping arrangements?"

 _Why did I use that tone? Am I really thinking about seducing him?_

Trent, not noticing the suggestive tone in Lindy's voice, said "Don't worry, you can have the bed. I can sleep on almost anything. Just ask Jane."

Lindy giggles at that one. Once she's finished she tells him "Trent, you can have the bed. The fold out will be just fine for me."

She looks at her watch.

"Look at the time. We'd better turn in."

"Um, Yeah, I guess." said Trent, who's unaccustomed to going to bed at a sensible hour.

Lindy gets a t-shirt and boxer shorts from her suitcase. She starts to remove her clothes. Trent's eyes go wide as she removes her shirt and drops her pants to the floor before stepping out of them.

"You want some privacy?" he asked.

Now just wearing a bra and panties, Lindy said "The bathroom feels clostrophobic. I don't mind you seeing me naked, I know you won't do anything." while thinking _Not that I'd mind if you did._

Lindys eyes suddenly go wide.

 _Did I really just think that!?_

She then thought _I don't know what wierds me out more: changing in front of Trent or the fact that I feel so comfortable around him that I actually want him to see me naked._

Lindy unhooks her bra. Now Trent can't help staring.

He thought _Her body's so beautiful. I think I'll write a song about it._

Out loud, he sings "Strip away the shades, cover fades, just unspoiled beauty that God made, no more covers, no more lies, just naked beuaty, before my eyes."

A now completely naked Lindy grins flirtatiously.

She said "Why, Trent, are you singing about my naked body?"

Trent blushes.

"Um, Yeah. You know, inspiration."

Lindy smiles before she resumes changing.

* * *

 **Jane and Daria's sweet...**

Jane and Daria are talking.

Jane said "So, Buckingham palace, huh?"

Daria deadpanned "Because what's a stay in London without a visit to Great Britain's most obsolete institution."

"Don't say that in public, unless you like an angry chorus of people shouting "Off with her head"."

"I got enough of that in high school."

* * *

 **Outside of Buckingham Palace, the next day...**

Daria and Jane are standing in front of one of the palace guards.

Daria said "You know he's not allowed to talk or move while at his post."

Intrigued, Jane said "You mean I can make obscene gestures and verbally abuse him and he'll just have to stand there and take it?"

"In theory, yes. Just don't expect me to bail you out of prison if I'm wrong."

Jane now has a wicked grin on her face. She decides to put this theory to the test.

"Hey, limey! Yeah, you, the ugly moron in red!"

The guard remains standing and doesn't even blink as Jane flips him off.

She next says "I heard you have a small dick."

No reaction from the guard. Jane is loving this and even Daria is visibly amused.

Jane said "I heard that your mom's a whore."

Still no reaction.

Jane said "You were right, Daria. Wanna give it a try?"

"Fine."

Daria stands in front of the guard.

She said "You do realize that you represent an archaic institution that is completely out of step with the modern world, don't you? Your boss is a figurehead and a pointless relic from a bygone era when feudalism still reigned. You have what has got to be the most pointless job in the world, protecting an old woman who is unjustly deified to an absurd extent. That and you were conceived in a truck stop lavatory by a slut who used a candy wrapper instead of a condom."

No response from the guard, though he probably wants to bludgeon Daria to death. A team of palace guards emerges from the gate. Daria and Jane become very nervous for fear that they may have pushed the envelope too far. The guard that they were taunting leaves his post while one from the group replaces him. The team then marches back inside. Jane and Daria are very relieved that it was just a routine changing of the guard.

Jane asked "Wanna make fun of this one too?"

Daria said "I'll pass. I've had enough antics for one day."

With that, Daria and Jane leave.

* * *

 **Outside The Houses of Parliament, later that same day...**

Quinn and Jim are taking pictures.

Jim said "So, that's the famous 'Big Ben'."

Quinn said "When I was a little girl I actually thought Big Ben was just some fat guy."

Jim can't help laughing at that one. Quinn looks a little offended.

Jim said "Don't worry, I just thought it was ironic because I thought the exact same thing when I was a kid."

Quinn smiles sweetly.

"Nice save."

At this point they are approached by Sandi. Joey is notably absent.

Quinn said "Hi, Sandi."

Jim asked "Where's Joey?"

Bitterly, Sandi said "He's with Jake and Helen. If you can believe it Helen had to explain to both of them that Big Ben is a clock tower, not a person."

Quinn and Jim can't help snickering given the conversation they'd just had. They stop when Sandi starts looking sad.

Quinn asked "Sandi, what's wrong?"

Sandi said "This vacation is off to a slow start as far as romance is concerned. At least for Joey and I. What did you two do after you settled in at the hotel."

Quinn said "Nothing special."

Jim added "Had some room service, then had some hot vacation sex."

Sandi eyes them enviously.

She said "Jim, could I have a moment with Quinn? Girl talk."

Jim said "No problem. I'll be around the corner snapping some more pics."

With that, Jim left. Once alone Sandi opens up to Quinn.

"Last night Joey and I tried to have sex. It didn't go so well."

Quinn asked "What happened? It wasn't something gross, was it?"

Sandi said "No. He just had trouble getting it up. When he did he had a hard time staying hard."

"Maybe he was just tired from the flight."

"I hope so. I'm afraid he's lost interest in me physically. I even accused him of it."

Quinn said "You were upset, that's all. I'm sure he understands that. He was probably just tired from the flight."

Sandi looks very thoughtful.

"Quinn?" she asked.

"Yes."

"How do you and Jim do it? Keep the spark going, I mean."

Quinn said "We keep things varied in the bedroom."

Sandi said "I meant the relationship in general. It occurs to me that the trouble Joey and I had in bed was a symptom of a broader problem. Our relationship is falling apart and I'm trying like hell to save it. The problem is that I don't see Joey making any effort at all."

Quinn puts a hand on Sandi's shoulder and smiles reassuringly.

Quinn said "Jim and I get each other and don't take each other for granted. He's my lover and best friend all rolled into one. We enjoy each other's company and never wanna see each other hurt. We both want this to last and we're willing to do whatever's necessary to keep it going. My mom once told me that it's the relationships where they're both willing to keep working at it that last. The ones where one or both expect 100% smooth sailing 100% of the time are the ones that don't last. You and Joey just need to keep at it."

Sandi smiles.

"Thanks."

* * *

 **At another area of the Houses of Parliament...**

Trent and Lindy are admiring the view of the Thames River.

Lindy said "Trent?"

"Yeah."

"Do you feel weird about last night?"

Trent looked at Lindy.

"Why do you ask?"

Lindy said "It's just that I was a little flirty and we're just friends. I was even naked in front of you. I haven't been that loose with a guy since I quit drinking."

Trent said "You're a graphic designer, I'm a musician. We're both artistic types, we're sensitive to shifts in mood. You were comfortable because you knew I wouldn't do anything."

Lindy said "And you didn't. Except for coming up with a song, that is." _Though a part of me wanted to turn you on. Why can't I stop thinking about Trent like that?_

Trent said "It's no big deal, Lindy. When it comes to sex, drugs and nudity I've seen it all."

Lindy said "You're so sweet, Trent." _I did not just say that!_

Trent smiles.

"Thanks."

* * *

 **Musical Montage**

 **Music:** "Anarchy In The UK" by The Sex Pistols

We first see the whole gang riding a double deck bus across the Tower Bridge. Next, they're on a guided tour of the Tower of London. Cut to the dungeon and we see Quinn and Sandi looking horrified while Daria and Jane seem perversely fascinated. Next, we see them all snapping pictures of Piccadilly Circus. Trent and Lindy are looking at each other affectionately.

Trent said "No clowns or elephants. This circus sucks."

Lindy seems amused by his cluelessness. Next, we see the whole group at Abbey Road. Jake and Helen look on with a feeling of nostalgia.

Jake said "To think, Helen, the Beatles probably once stood on this very spot."

Cut to a punk rock club. Trent and Lindy are alternating between moshing and making cute faces at each other. Jim and Quinn are doing the same thing over drinks at the bar while Joey eyes them with sadness and Sandi with envy. Last shot is at the end of the week. They are at the London Bridge station boarding a bullet train bound for Paris.


	3. Chapter 3

**Paris, France, day...**

Our nine travelers are staying at a hotel in the heart of the city. The sleeping arrangements are the same as before (two per room). In their own hotel room Trent and Lindy are settling in. This two bed room is more luxurious than the one in London. In addition to two large beds and sofa there is a balcony with a commanding view of the city and a mini-bar with some of France's finest wines. Trent looks at the mini-bar.

He said "I didn't know they had champagne in mini-bars here. Cool. Wanna have some?"

Lindy is hesitant.

"Trent, I'm a recovering alcoholic."

Trent scratches his chin in thought.

"Oh, yeah. I kinda forgot about that. Sorry."

Lindy smiles, thinking _Same old Trent, absent minded as always. It's actually kind of cute when he's like that._

Out loud, she said "That's okay, Trent. I know you were just trying to be nice. It's actually really sweet."

Trent blushes.

"Yeah, thanks."

They sit next to each other on the couch.

Lindy asked "So, what have you been doing these past six years?"

Trent said "Well, Mystic Spiral wasn't going anywhere in Lawndale so we moved to a small town in California called Mirage. Max's brother told us it was the next it scene. Turns out he was just conning us into helping flip a house he had there. We went on for four years. Jessie ran off with some stripper, Nick quit after marrying his girlfriend. Max finally gave up and quit himself. I hitch hiked to New York and moved in with Daria and Jane until I had enough money for my own place."

Trent now looks very sad.

He said "Some dream, huh? I'm a thirty-one year old loser."

Lindy, not without her own personal demons, is very sympathetic.

"Trent, you're no loser. You pursued a dream but it didn't work out. That's nothing to be ashamed of. It's actually admirable that you had the guts to try."

Trent feels a little better.

"Thanks, Lindy. You have no idea how much I needed that."

Lindy said "It's the truth. Sometimes life puts up a roadblock that you just can't get around. You tried and that's nothing to be ashamed of."

She now looks a little sad herself.

"If anyone is a loser, it's me."

Trent's eyes go wide.

"But you have your own interior design business?"

Lindy said "Doesn't make me any less of a train wreck. You saw how bad I was when I was drinking. If Quinn hadn't staged that intervention I probably would've died of alcohol poisoning by now. She pretty much saved my life, and that's not even the most messed up thing about me. I come from a family that's beyond dysfunctional."

Trent said "Growing up my parents were never around. We all had to fend for ourselves. Jane sometimes had to assume the mother role with me because our mom sure as hell wouldn't. I think that's why I'm so messed up. I never had any parental guidance."

Lindy said "Join the club. My dad ran out on us when I was three years old and my mom goes through life in a state of perpetual drunkeness. I understand your abandonment issues because I'm dealing with the same thing. I pretty much had to raise myself too."

They exchange smiles as they realize just how much they actually do have in common.

* * *

 **An outdoor cafe in Paris, day...**

Quinn, Jim, Sandi, Joey, Trent, Lindy, Daria, Jane, Jake and Helen are having lunch while talking about how they plan to spend their time in Paris.

Jake asked "So, we're here, what do we do?"

Jane said "We have to check out the Louvre. As an artist I'd be doing myself a disservice if I didn't see the works of all the masters up close."

Quinn added "And we are in Paris, so shopping is an absolute essential."

Sandi smiles and nods her approval.

She said "Agreed. After all, as the former respective Vice President and President of the Fashion Club it is imperative that Quinn and I take full advantage of being in the fashion capitol of the world."

Daria deadpanned "To say nothing of the fact that this is an all expenses paid trip so you don't have to pay for any of it."

Sandi said "Exactly. Not that cost should be an object. We are in Paris and therefore it is imperative that we be fashionable."

Quinn said "You're so right, Sandi."

Everyone seems a little bemused by Quinn and Sandi's relapse to their Fashion Club days.

Jim joked "You're not going to turn into a money vacuum, are you?"

Quinn said "Don't worry, honey. I'll only suck what you can afford."

She and Jim both laugh.

Helen said "Better than when Quinn was in high school."

Jim looks curious.

"What do you mean?"

Quinn braces herself for major public embarrassment. As much as she and Jim like to joke about what she was like as a teenager it's a little different when her mother starts telling horror stories to everyone.

Helen said "She didn't tell you!? When she was in high school she'd max out mine and Jake's credit cards on a regular basis."

Lindy added "I never would've made friends with her if she didn't do that. We met working at Governor's Park. Quinn got a job there after maxing out one of her parents credit cards on a pair of high end leather shoes."

Trent does his laugh/cough.

"Cool."

Quinn now looks like she wants to crawl into a hole and hide.

Joey said "I guess you ladies want me and Jim to tag along."

Sandi, some of her old haughtiness returning, said "Of course. You can't seriously expect Quinn and I to carry it all ourselves."

Jim smiles.

"Looking forward to it."

Quinn is a little surprised.

"Really!?"

"No."

Everyone laughs, even Quinn.

Jim said "I'll still do it. I love Quinn that much. After all, it's the price you pay for being with a girl who's out of your league."

Quinn said "Oh, Jim, you're not out of my league," she pauses before saying "Well, maybe just a little, but I love you the way you are."

Sandi looks at Joey.

"What about you and me, Joey?"

Joey said "I like you." but thought _I think._

Sandi looks put off. Everyone notices but says nothing about it.

Lindy, to ease the tension, said "I also wouldn't mind some clubbing. I hear Paris has an awesome club scene."

Her attempt at levity fails to ease the tension. Lindy looks embarrassed.

"Ooookaaay, I'm just going to finish my lunch now."

* * *

 **The Louve, day...**

Daria and Jane staring at the Mona Lisa. They expected that it would be larger than it actually is. Daria looks impassive while Jane looks disappointed.

Jane said "Why did I think this would be more impressive? It looked so cool in movies and on TV. Up close, though, I'm surprisingly underwhelmed. This is DaVinci's most famous work!?"

Daria added "Doesn't mean it's his best."

The two start to walk away.

Jane deadpanned "I guess they hyped it to increase ticket sales. Damn French deception."

Daria sarcastically added "Because American businesses are so open and honest."

At another part of the museum. Jake and Helen are looking at a portrait of Louis XIV.

Helen said "They say he was called the "Sun King" because he had such a God complex that he thought he could control the sun."

Jake looks angry.

"Damn tabloids!"

Helen shakes her head and groans. At another part of the museum and we find Quinn, Jim, Sandi and Joey staring at the Hope Diamond.

Practically mesmerized, Sandi said "It's sooo beautiful."

Joey openly wondered "How much do you think it's worth?"

Jim said "It's priceless, but a similar diamond on the open market would probably be pricey enough to destroy even Bill Gates' credit rating."

Quinn looks at Jim affectionately.

"Jim, if cost were no object would you get me a diamond like that?"

Equally affectionate, Jim said "If cost were no object I'd buy you a whole tub full of diamonds like that. In fact, I wouldn't think twice about giving you everything your heart desires."

Quinn smiles sweetly. She looks Jim right in the eye.

"I already have everything my heart desires, Jim: you."

They get lost in each others eyes and are about to kiss when...

Sandi: (annoyed) "Ahem!"

Quinn and Jim end their embrace.

Quinn said "Sorry about that, Sandi."

Sounding very insincere, Sandi said "Oh,I don't mind, Quh-winn, I just wanted to tell you that Joey and I are going back to the hotel."

Joey looks surprised.

"We are!?"

Angry, Sandi practically barked "Yes!"

"EEP!"

Quinn and Jim look uncomfortable. In another part of the museum Trent and Lindy are walking and talking.

Trent said "Some of these nudes are kinda graphic. It's pretty cool. I didn't know they made porn back then."

Lindy explained "Most people prefer to call it art. The reason that time period was called the Renaissance is because European culture was broadening beyond the narrow confines of the Middle Ages. Artists were increasingly inclined to celebrate the human body as something that's inherently beautiful."

Trent said "I get that. Push the envelope, never limit yourself. The music world operates the same way. You know a lot about this stuff."

"I always had an artistic bent. That why I majored in design at Lawndale State."

"Cool."

Lindy blushes, but Trent doesn't seem to notice.

* * *

 **A dance club called "Teque Noir", evening...**

 **Music:** "Sandstorm" by Darude

The club has a massive lighted dance floor. Off to the sides are tables and a bar. At one of the tables we find Quinn, Jim, Lindy, Trent, Sandi and Joey seated together. While Lindy drinks soda the rest are having champagne. Since this trip is all expenses paid they are going all out.

Lindy said "Quinn, this place is awesome."

Sandi asked "Where'd you find this place?"

Quinn smiled proudly.

"Duh, I got a guide book at the train station when we arrived. I found this place listed in there."

Jim smiles.

"You always have a plan. Just one more reason why I love you."

Quinn blushes.

"Thanks, Jim."

While Lindy and Trent exchange affectionate glances at each other Sandi looks jealous while Joey looks worried. "Sandstorm" stops playing.

In the booth the DJ said "(That was "Sandstorm" by Darude. And now, a classic from the 1987 romantic comedy "Mannequin". This is "Do You Dream About Me" by Alicia.)"*

*( **A/N:** translated from French.)

Back at the table they each take another gulp of champagne (except Lindy). Jim turns to Quinn.

"Quinn, wanna dance?"

Quinn smiles.

"I thought you'd never ask."

Arm in arm they make their way to the dance floor. As the 80's synth pop song begins in earnest the dance floor lights up in time with the music. Quinn and Jim sway their bodies and move around each other. Quinn keeps perfectly in time with the music. Jim keeps up and is only slightly off.

 _"Sometimes I watch you as you're sleeping, baby"_

Quinn lip syncs as she and Jim bump hips.

 _"Sometimes I see you hold your pillow tight"_

Quinn points at Jim as she sways her body to the music.

 _"Am I the one you're holding onto, honey"_

They slide into each others arms.

 _"Am I the one who's in your dreams at night"_

They spin around in each others arms.

 _"You tell me there's no other, baby"_

They release each other as Quinn mimes pleading.

 _"You tell me I'm the only one"_

Quinn sways her hips and signals Jim over. Jim moves toward her.

 _"I wish I knew for certain, baby"_

Jim closes in on her and she pretends to push him away.

 _"Say you love me, tell me, honey..."_

Quinn pulls Jim in and they spin around.

 _"Do you dream about me, baby, when the night comes"_

They take each other by the hand and pull each other in and out.

 _"When you close your eyes"_

They move as one from one side of the floor to the other.

 _"Do you dream about me, when you dream of someone_

 _When you close your eyes, who do you see"_

They let go of each other only to sway back towards each other and shake their hips in time with the music.

 _"Do you dream about me"_

Back at the table Lindy decides to join in on the dance floor.

She said "That looks like fun. Trent, wanna join them?"

Trent said "I don't know. I kinda can't dance."

Lindy smiles reassuringly.

"Just follow my lead, you'll be okay."

Trent nods. Lindy drags him onto the dance floor. The second verse begins.

 _"Sometimes I know you really love me, baby"_

Trent and Lindy point and Lindy lip syncs while they both shake their hips in time with the song.

 _"It's so much clearer in the light of day"_

Both women (Quinn and Lindy) pull their respective men (Jim and Trent) in close.

 _"Your touch is always reassuring, baby"_

Remaining in their guys arms, Quinn and Lindy turn their backs to their guys and each rubs a hand on his cheek, swaying in time with the music as they do.

 _"You say the words I need to hear you say"_

Trent and Jim mime whispering in their respective womens ears.

 _"You tell me there's no other, baby"_

Quinn and Lindy each turn around and mime singing those words to Jim and Trent, respectively.

 _"You tell me I'm the only one"_

Quinn and Lindy rhythimically point to their respective guys and back to themselves in time with that last line.

 _"I wish I knew for certain, baby"_

Quinn and Lindy each put their hands on their hearts as if actually saying that last line to their guys.

 _"Say you love me, tell me, honey.."_

During that line they each pull their guy close.

 _"Do you dream about me_

 _Baby, when the night comes_

 _When you close your eyes"_

During the first part of the chorus Quinn and Lindy sway around Jim and Trent, respectively, in time with the music.

 _"Do you dream about me, when you dream of someone_

 _When you close your eyes_

 _Who do you see"_

During the second part of the chorus Quinn and Lindy each pull their respective partners in and out in time with the music.

Meanwhile, at the table...

Sandi said "Joey, wanna join them?"

Joey said "Actually, I'm kinda beat. I think I'll head to the hotel."

"I'll come with you."

"I don't wanna spoil your fun."

He gets up and leaves Sandi feeling dejected.

 _"I wish I knew what's on your mind"_

Sandi watches Joey disappear.

 _"When you're asleep"_

Sandi looks sad.

 _"You're in my dreams every night"_

On the dance floor Quinn, Jim, Trent and Lindy jumping in time with the music. Both pairs are having the time of their lives.

 _"Do you dream_

 _Do you dream_

 _Do you dream_

 _Do you dream about me"_

The four of them sway their bodies side to side in sync with the songs instrumental breakdown. Jim/Quinn and Lindy/Trent bump hips before sliding to the left. They bump from side to side and are all smiles.

We now get a wide shot that circles around them and zooms in as they move to the music while we hear...

 _"Do you dream about me_

 _Baby, when the night comes_

 _When you close your eyes_

 _Do you dream about me_

 _When you dream of someone_

 _When you close your eyes_

 _Whooooo do you seeeeee"_

They continue to dance. Meanwhile Sandi is now alone at the table. She has a jealous scowl that quickly gives way to a depressed frown.

* * *

 **The balcony out side of Trent and Lindy's hotel room, night...**

Trent and Lindy are admiring the view of Paris at night. It is a breathtaking panorama the includes the Eiffel Tower, the Louvre and Notre Dame Cathedral. The view is enhanced by all of the lights.

Lindy said "Now I know why it's called the "City of Lights". Paris is beautiful in the night."

Trent said "Not as beautiful as you."

He gasps upon realizing what he just let slip.

"I just said that out loud, didn't I?"

Lindy giggles.

She said "That you did. Don't worry, I'm not creeped out. In fact, I'm flattered."

Trent is stunned speechless.

Smiling warmly, Lindy said "Trent, I have to be honest. I like you."

Trent said "I think you're cool too, Lindy."

Lindy smiles seductively.

She explained "I meant I think I'm starting to like you as more than just a friend. I always have a good time when I'm with you, you always make me laugh, you make me feel safe and I feel like I can tell you anything. I haven't felt that way in a long time and it feels real good. I don't want it to end."

Trent looks thoughtful for a moment. He makes his decision.

"I feel that way about you too, Lindy."

They slowly lean in towards other. Finally, they kiss. As the kiss lingers a shooting star streaks across the sky. As for what happened after that, let's just say they slept in the same bed that night.

* * *

 **A high end boutique in Paris' shopping district, day...**

 **Music:** "Glamorous Life" by Fergie

Inside the boutique Quinn and Sandi going through the racks of high end designer outfits. All expenses paid means lots of Chanel, Prada, Versache and Gucci has already been purchased and neither girl is keen on slowing down anytime soon.

In a dreamy tone, Quinn said "Ah, Paris. This is wonderful."

Sandi is in a good mood for once.

"You said it, Quinn. I just wish your sister, Jane and Lindy had joined us. We could have given them makeovers."

Quinn said "That would've been so cool, but I gave up on giving Daria a makeover a long time ago. I could've talked Jane into it, she's always up for trying something new, but she'd rather spend time with Daria. Lindy has good enough fashion sense to not need a makeover. Besides, she seems to wanna spend all of her time with Trent."

Sandi is stunned.

"Lindy can do so much better. Granted, he's a nice enough guy but still, he has no future. What would Lindy see in him?"

Quinn explained "She and Trent actually have a lot in common. They're both artistically inclined. They both come from dysfunctional families and they have similar tastes in clothes and music. Also, when you ignore the tattoo's he's actually sort of cute. I can see why Daria had a crush on him in high school."

Quinn conveniently forgot to mention that he turned out to be cute enough to have a drunken hookup with back when she was single.

Jim and Joey, meanwhile, are already laden down with bags of the things their girlfriends have purchased. Jim doesn't seem to mind despite knowing that he and Joey are going to be much more loaded down before all is said and done. Joey, on the other hand, would much rather be anywhere but here.

Quinn asked "How are you guys holding up?"

Jim said "Good. We both have strong backs."

Joey whined "Sandi, why do you need so much stuff?"

Sandi haughtily explained "Because this is an all expenses paid trip and buying designer clothes in Paris is a dream I've had since I was twelve."

As the girls resume their browsing Joey looks like he can't take much more. Jim has no problem with this, however.

Joey grumbled "I can't believe I used to do this for Quinn back in high school."

Jim said "I don't mind doing it for her now."

"But you're in a serious long-term relationship with her. The farthest I ever got was holding hands, and you wouldn't believe how much I had to do just to get that."

"Well, at least we're now doing it knowing it'll get us somewhere."

Joey looks miserable. Just then, something catches Jim's eye. He looks out the window and sees a jewelry store across the street called "Cartiet's". Jim seems to get an idea. He puts down what he's carrying.

"Joey, watch these for me, will ya?"

Joey couldn't believe this.

"You're bolting!?"

Jim said "I'll only be gone for a few minutes. If Quinn or Sandi ask where I am tell them I had to use the restroom."

Jim leaves as Joey stares daggers at him.

* * *

 **The jewelry store, a short time later...**

Jim is at the counter buying something from the jeweler.

The jeweler said "A fine purchase, M'sieu."

He hands Jim a small black box. Jim opens it to look at what he just bought for Quinn. It's an engagement ring made of 24 karat gold with a huge tiffany cut diamond. The word "Always" is engraved on the band.

Jim thought _Quinn's gonna love this._

* * *

 **The boutique, a short time later...**

Quinn emerges from a fitting room in a Versache dress.

"Oh, I am so getting this."

She notices Jim

"You good to go now, honey?"

Jim said "Of course, babe. And, by the way, you look great."

Quinn smiles.

"Thanks, lover."

Jim thought _Buy the ring in Paris, pop the question in Tuscany. The perfect romance recipe._

* * *

 **A train station in Paris, at the end of the week...**

 **Music:** "In a Big Country" by Big Country

The whole gang boards a bullet train. They are soon out of Paris and admiring the countryside. They see vineyards as the train passes through wine country. Soon, the train is crossing the Voges Mountains into the Alsace region of France and marvel at how because Alsace used to be a part of Germany and that's why the architecture has a vibe that's more German than French. The train crosses the Rhine River into Germany. Soon, they are admiring the unspoiled majestic beauty of the Black Forest. Soon they are passing a picturesque countryside of pastures, hills, villages and castles that look like something straight out of a fairy tale. To their south our travelers soon see massive mountains, some of which are snow capped. At one point they also see a hilltop castle that is identical to the one at Disneyland. The castle is called Neuschwanstein. They soon reach the city of Munich and get off at the train station.


	4. Chapter 4

**Munich, Germany, day...**

Our nine travelers are on an open decked tour bus. The tour guide, a handsome young blond man, is talking to the tourists in English as they are all from English speaking countries. Jake can hardly contain his excitement.

He said "Wow! I can't believe I'm actually in the land of my ancestors. This is so neat-o."

Helen said "Glad you like it, Jake."

Quinn and Jim are watching her parents. Quinn looks a little embarrassed.

She said "I can't believe how my dad's acting. He's like a little kid in a candy store."

Jim said "I hope I don't get that excited when we're in Italy. Still, it's funny how we visit the land of your ancestors before going to the land of mine."

Quinn smiles and her voice takes on a playful tone.

"God, Jim, you can be such a geek sometimes."

Jim's equally playful in his response.

"So, I'm a geek, am I?"

Quinn said "Yeah, a cute one that I'm head over heels in love with."

Jim said "And you're a smart fashionista that I'm head over heels in love with."

They laugh and kiss. Trent and Lindy see this and smile while holding hands.

Lindy said "That's really sweet."

Trent said "Yeah, I guess Quinn and her guy are kinda cute when they get like that."

"Not as cute as you."

They kiss. Joey and Sandi see this. Joey looks awkward while Sandi looks jealous.

Joey thought _This trip was a bad idea._

Sandi, meanwhile, thought _Quinn and Jim are totally in love and Lindy seems happy with Trent. Why do I have to be the one whose relationship is crashing and burning?_

In front, the tour guide gives a presentation on the microphone.

"So, as jou can zee, Munich has a rich und long cultural history. Zome uf it's most famous rezidentz hef included Albert Einstein und Thomas Mann. Any qvestions so far?"

Daria raises her hand.

"I noticed that the timeline in your brochure doesn't mention any events between 1920 and 1949. Care to enlighten us?"

The tour guide looks flustered.

"Um...Vell...Jou zee...Zat is...Next qvestion?"

Jane raises her hand.

"When you named famous Munich residents you forgot to mention one by the name of Adolf Hitler."

Everyone gasps in shock. Quinn sinks in her seat out of embarrassment.

Daria said "It's also noteworthy that Hitler tried to stage a coup in Munich in 1922. Also, I believe Einstein and Mann were both forced to leave Germany in order to escape Nazi persecution."

The tour guide nervously said "Vell, let's not take zis all out uf contexzt."

Jane said "You forgot to mention the holocaust and how the general population was complicit in it."

The tour guide is now visibly angry. Daria sports her Mona Lisa smile. The tour guide snaps and gets right in Jane and Daria's faces.

"I VILL HEAR NO MORE INZINUATIONS ABOUT ZE GERMAN PEOPLE, NOTHINK HAPPENED!"

Daria deadpanned "Well I certainly buy your convincing explanation, despite overwhelming evidence to the contrary."

The guide screamed "VAT IS VRONG MIT YOU VOMEN!? YOU COME TO OUR COUNTRY UND INZULT US!?"

Jane snarked "Well, when you put it like that..."

"ENUFF! DO NOT OPEN OLD VOUNDS BY REMINDING US UF ZE MOST ZHAMEFUL CHAPTER IN OUR HISTORY!"

The guide, to everyone's horror, starts doing the "Heil Hitler" salute.

"DER GROSS REICH VON DEUTSCHLAND VILST LUFT EINE MER! ZIEG HEIL!"

Jane, Daria and everyone else are now very uncomfortable. Jane spots an opportunity to relieve the tension.

"Look, a beer hall! I've always wanted to visit one of those!"

The tour guide snaps out of it and resumes his talking.

"Ach, ja! Munich is vorld famous for it's many beer halls und beer gardens."

Daria and Jane look relieved and more than a little freaked.

Jane said "Maybe we should cut out being ugly Americans just for the fun of it."

Daria said "I was just thinking the same thing. I could do without being lynched in a foreign country myself."

* * *

 **A park in Munich, the next day...**

The whole group are having lunch in an outdoor cafe called a biergarten, where they serve food and local brews. Munich is famous for them. They are eating while everyone but Lindy drinks Lowenbrau. Lindy has a Fanta instead. Jake takes a huge gulp of his beer.

Jake said "Ah, real German beer. I can totally feel the Morgendorffer heritage in me. This is so neat-o."

Jim takes a sip of his beer.

He said "Hey, when it comes to beer, nobody does it better than the Germans."

Trent takes a sip of his beer.

"This is pretty good. Lindy, you gotta try this."

Lindy is understandably apprehensive given her history of alcoholism.

"Trent, I can't. I'm a recovering alcoholic."

Trent said "One or two won't hurt."

Lindy is both hesitant and conflicted.

 _I want to. Everyone else is enjoying beer, why shouldn't I join in? I feel like everyone is having fun but me. But, do I dare? What if I can't handle it? What if one drink is enough to get me hooked again? I've been sober for six years now. Do I wanna derail that?_

Trent notices Lindy's hesitation. He takes her hand in his own.

"It's okay, Lindy. We're on vacation. Just take my word for it if I decide you've had enough. I know you don't want to go back."

Lindy is visibly moved.

 _I'm surrounded by people who I can count on to look out for me and I'm on vacation. Screw it!_

Just then, the waitress approaches.

"Can I get jou anyzing elze?"

"Yes, one draft Lowenbrau."

Upon hearing this Quinn starts to worry.

* * *

 **A hotel in central Munich, evening...**

Daria is in her and Jane's hotel room reading a book when there's a knock on the door.

"Come in."

The door opens and Quinn enters.

"What's on your mind, Quinn?"

Quinn sits down next to Daria.

"I just wanted to catch up."

She notices that Jane isn't there.

"Where's Jane?"

Daria said "She wanted to take an evening run."

Quinn was always impressed by Jane's love of running. As a passion Jane's running was second only to her art.

Quinn, visibly impressed, said "She still does that?"

Daria nodded.

Quinn asked "So, how have you been?"

Daria sighed. It was a question she'd been dreading this whole trip.

She said "Struggling to find a decent job. I thought a PhD would open doors."

Concerned, Quinn said "And it hasn't?"

Daria explained "Quite the opposite, actually. I thought my education and achievements would lead me to a high paying job. As it turns out my charming personality has left me with few references. In fact, no one wants to hire someone with my skill set for fear that they'll have to pay what I'm actually worth. My lack of crushing student loan debt is another deal breaker because it means I can leave any company I work for on a whim. They say that they want employees, but what they really want is indentured servants."

Quinn looks sympathetic.

"Daria, I'm sorry. Maybe I could set you up with one of my clients. Do the sisterly thing and help you out."

Daria bristles at Quinn's offer and assumes a hostile demeanor.

"Like you ever did that before."

Quinn is visibly hurt by the insinuation.

"Daria, I thought we'd put all of that behind us."

Daria, realizing she's reacted in a way that opened some old wounds, calms down and softens her tone.

She said "I'm sorry, Quinn. I shouldn't take my frustration out on you like that. The fact is that it's myself that I'm mad at. You've actually turned out nice and...well...I'm glad you're my sister. When I found myself alone in college you and Jane both went the extra mile to help me out of my shell. I'll never forget that."

Remembering the bad old days Quinn has a feeling of both guilt and understanding. She still feels guilty about the whole "cousin" thing and is starting to realize that guilt will probably always be there. In fact, she now blames herself for many of Daria's issues.

Quinn said "I know I was a bratty pain in the ass growing up. I understand why you feel a little resentful."

Daria said "I'm not resentful. I've done things growing up that I regret too." She now looks very sad. "I just wish I didn't feel so helpless."

Sympathetic, Quinn said "I may not have helped you when we were kids, but I wanna help you now."

With a sigh, Daria said "I know, and you have. You took Jane and I in when we came to New York. You returned to Lawndale because Dad needed you. The truth is that you're actually a better person than I am."

Quinn stares in Daria in disbelief. This the last thing she'd ever expected to hear from her sister.

"You can't be serious!"

Daria actually smiles as she says "I am. I saw how worried you were when Lindy had two beers at lunch, and I know you once staged an intervention out of genuine concern for her well being. You stick by Jim through good times and bad. You always try to help Sandi when she's in a jam and you feel genuine guilt over your treatment of me when we were kids. It really says a lot about you as a human being. I wish I could be as compassionate toward others as you are."

Quinn smiles and wipes a joyful tear from her cheek.

"Thanks, Daria."

With that the two sisters hug. After a hug that seems to linger they resume their conversation.

Daria asked "Speaking of Lindy, what do you think about what's going on with her and Trent?"

Quinn said "Well, I was worried when Lindy ordered a beer. She cut herself off after two, though, so I just need to keep an eye on her. I'm more concerned about how you're reacting to her hooking up with Trent. I know you had a crush on him in high school."

Daria said "Quinn, I've been over that for years now. I like him as a friend, but that's all. If he's happy with Lindy that's all I care about. Who he sees is really none of my business."

Now, Quinn looks guilty.

"Daria, there's something you need to know, about Trent."

Daria listens intently.

Quinn asked "Remember when you and Jane took that trip to Washington, DC? Right after I broke up with Trevor?"

Daria nods.

Quinn explained "Well, I couldn't go because I couldn't get off work and Trent couldn't go because of a job interview. We were hanging out one evening and got to talking over drinks. He was bummed by his failed music career, I was bummed about my first serious relationship ending. He let it slip that he thought I was hot, I let it slip that he was cute if I ignored the tattoos. One thing led to another and...well...I slept with Trent."

Daria shows no reaction.

Quinn, bracing herself for a vicious attack, said "It was just a one time thing. I regret that it happened, but it still happened. I didn't tell you before now because I was afraid you'd get mad at me for it."

Smiling warmly, Daria said "I'm not mad. I don't care who Trent sleeps with and I know that you used protection."

"And you don't think less of me?"

Daria reminded her "Quinn, I lost my virginity in a drunken hookup with my ex. Remember?"

Quinn looks relieved.

Daria asked "Does Jim know?"

"He does. He took it well."

"Not surprising, since it happened before you met him."

At this point, a sweaty and exhausted Jane enters. She sees what's going on and smirks.

"Sibling bonding, I see."

Quinn asked "Care to join us?"

Jane said "Sure. Just let me take a shower first."

Quinn and Daria both smile.

* * *

 **The hallway of the hotel, a short time later...**

 **Music:** "There's Something Going On" by Freida ft. Phil Collins

Sandi is walking the halls when she runs into Helen.

"Hello, Sandi."

"Hi, Mrs. Morgendorffer."

"Please, call me Helen. Have you seen my husband?"

Sandi's eyes go wide.

"He disappeared too!? I was looking for Joey."

Helen said "If I see him I'll let him know you're looking for him."

Sandi said "I'll do the same if I see your husband, Helen."

Helen's about to continue looking for Jake when...

"Um, Helen?"

Helen turns around.

"Yes, Sandi?"

Sandi asked "How do you and your husband do it? Keep things going, I mean?"

Helen explained "It's not easy, but love never is. Jake and I are always trying to find common ground, but we never stop working at it. That's the key, I guess, both of us being unwilling to give up. Why?"

Sandi looks sad.

She explained "Joey and I aren't doing so well. We haven't been doing well in quite a while, in fact. I've been trying to keep things going but he refuses to lift one finger. That's why I agreed to this trip. I'd hoped that a change of scenery would get us back on track. Instead, we seem to be drifting apart even faster than we were before. I'm beginning to think he doesn't care anymore."

Helen looks sympathetic.

"Have you considered the possibility that you two may have run your course?"

Sandi said "I have, and it scares me. My first steady relationship was a summer fling between junior and senior year. It was with a guy from Oakwood. It was nice, but it was just a physical fling that fizzled out by the end of the summer. I wasn't all that bummed when it ended after only two months. My next steady relationship was with a girl I met at college, that was when I'd discovered that I'm bisexual. I was in love with her, but she was cheating on me. I was devastated when I found out. Now, Joey comes back into my life and we fall for each other almost right away. At first, I felt like I'd found the one. I was happy for the first time in a long time. Now, we're drifting apart and I'm afraid to break up with him because I don't want to be alone."

Helen looks very sympathetic. She knows what all Sandi's been through in the six years since high school: discovering that she's bi, having her heart broken, being disowned by her family for something she can't help, living in a homeless shelter, becoming a stripper because it was the only way to make any decent money, and now she's on the verge of having her heart broken again.

 _You poor thing, you've suffered so much already._ Helen thought as she said "I understand. The truth is that you won't be alone if you decide to end things. You still have you're friends. You can always come to me. Quinn would never desert you."

Sandi said "I know. She's the only family I have. She once told me that since my real family wants nothing to do with me she and Stacy would be my family."

Helen is touched both by Sandi's sincerity and the fact that Quinn would reach out to someone in need like that.

"If Quinn considers you family, then so do I. Family isn't just blood, it's people who actually give a damn about you."

Sandi is visibly moved.

Helen said "My point is that you don't have to be alone."

Tears of joy fill Sandi's eyes. She immediately hugs Helen.

"Thank you. You have no idea how much that means to me."

They release each other. At this point Lindy approaches.

She asked "Have either of you seen Trent?"

Helen said "Trent's gone too!? We were looking for Jake and Joey."

Helen sees the door to Daria's room a crack open.

"Maybe Daria knows something?"

She opens the door and is treated to the sight of Quinn, Daria, and Jane laughing.

Helen said "Excuse me."

The other girls look up.

"Daria, Quinn, have either of you seen your father?"

Lindy added "We're also wondering if you've seen Joey or Trent."

Quinn's eyes go wide.

She said "They're gone too!? Jim took off a little while back. When I asked where he was going he said it was a surprise and I'd find out in Italy."

Jane is now suspicious.

"I smell a conspiracy afoot."

* * *

 **Meanwhile, at a beer hall across the street from the hotel...**

The place has long tables in rows from the entrance up to a stage in front. The walls are murals depicting scenes from German myth and folklore. Off to the sides are food buffets and beer is being served on tap. At one of the tables we find Jake and Trent seated across from Jim and Joey. They are all drinking beer and looking at an open pamphlet. Jake, Trent and Jim look animated while Joey looks apprehensive.

Joey said "You guys are crazy!"

Trent said "Actually, this idea's pretty cool. Lindy'll really appreciate it."

Jim added "They all will."

Joey remains adamant.

"I'll have no part of it."

Jake said "But it's perfect. When we're in Italy we can wow the women in our lives with a romantic gesture."

"I still think it's a bad idea. I'm going back to the hotel."

As Joey gets up and is prepared to leave Jim grabs him by the arm.

"You don't want in, that's fine. Just don't spoil the surprise."

Joey reassured Jim with "I won't. I just don't wanna make a romantic gesture when I'm not really feeling it any more. You guys wanna make fools of yourselves, go right on ahead."

With that, Joey leaves. The other three guys turn their attention to the pamphlet Jake is showing them.

Trent said "This is one of the coolest ideas you've had, Jake."

Jim added "I know, this is gonna be off the chain." _And it's the perfect set up. I can propose to Quinn right after._

* * *

 **Back at the hotel...**

Daria, Jane, Quinn, Helen, Sandi and Lindy were engaging in small talk and laughter.

Lindy said "So you were stuck on a farris wheel listening to one of Stacy's crying fits?"

Jane said "Yep. Most annoying carnival ride ever."

Daria added "At least we were spared the riot in the auditorium."

Helen said "I knew Stacy could be emotionally fragile, but I didn't think she was that fragile."

Sandi looks guilty.

"A lot of that was my doing. I was such a control freak that I used emotional abuse to keep her in line. I can't believe what a bitch I was back then."

Quinn puts her hand on Sandi's shoulder in a reassuring manner.

She explained "We were all a little messed up with our priorities back then. I was so image conscious that I wouldn't admit Daria was my sister because I was afraid everyone would hate me if they knew. My point is that we all did things we shouldn't have back then, even Stacy."

Sandi looks relieved while everyone else looks interested. Quinn notices.

She went on "You didn't hear it from me, but Stacy really wanted Brett to like her. He used that to talk her into having sex with him. She was upset not only because he dumped her after that but she was also afraid it would get out that she did it with him and she'd be labeled a slut."

Sandi added "Quinn and I had to call in a lot of favors to keep that from happening."

Jane shrugged.

"Her crying fit makes more sense now."

Daria added "Not only did he reject her but she was sure she'd get a bad reputation for it. I can see Quinn wanting to protect Stacy from that but I'm surprised that you did as well, Sandi."

Sandi explained "I was preserving the integrity of the Fashion Club. If Stacy got a reputation it would've affected our standing as a group. I was determined not to let that happen."

Just then, there's a knock on the door.

Jane said "Come in."

The door opens and Joey enters. Sandi is not happy to see him.

"Where were you?"

Joey said "I was at the beer hall across the street from here. The other guys are still there."

Lindy eyes him with suspicion.

"What were you up to?"

Joey, true to his word, said "I promised not to spoil the surprise. You'll find out in Italy."

Sandi takes a deep breath. She walks right up to Joey.

"Joey, we need to talk. In private."

With that, they leave.

Jane said "You think she'll try to beat it out of him?"

Quinn shakes her head.

"No, she would've done that here. I think this has to do with their relationship."

Daria asked "What do you suppose the guys are up to?"

Helen said "If it's one of your father's ideas it's either going to be really sweet or really embarrassing."

Quinn and Lindy now look nervous.

* * *

 **Sandi and Joey's room...**

 **Music:** "When You're Gone" by Avril Lavigne

Sandi and Joey are seated across from each other at the table.

Joey asked "So, what do you want to talk about?"

Sandi said "Our relationship. You see, we've been going downhill for a while now. We were so lovey-dovey in the beginning. We were having fun when we were together. We looked forward to spending time together and couldn't keep our hands off each other. For the past few months, however, all we ever seem to do is fight. We almost never have a conversation that doesn't turn into an argument. We aren't opening up as much as we used to and our sex life has become non existent. I'd hoped this trip would bring the spark back but it hasn't. In fact, we seem to be drifting apart at a faster pace than before."

Joey said "I can't say I disagree. Once the newness of the relationship wore off we both started to lose interest. I was hoping to hold off on this until we got home but...I think we should break up."

Sandi feels both shock and relief.

"That's the first time in months that we actually agreed on something."

Joey said "Don't get me wrong, Sandi, I still like you as a friend. It's just that that's all I like you as. I knew that when your talking enthusiastically about Tom didn't make me as jealous as I thought it would."

Sandi looks taken aback. She folds her arms and glares menacingly at Joey.

"Excuse me! This isn't about Tom, it's about you and me."

"Yes, but you're interested in him. I can tell."

Sandi said "I'm just happy that he'll keep it a secret that I'm a stripper."

Joey said "It's more than that. When you talk about him you have the same look in your eyes that you gave me when we started going out. When I mention you at work he seems more interested than normal. Although he probably doesn't realize he crushing on you. We guys are kinda slow to admit that stuff."

"It doesn't mean I want to date him."

"Well, I think you should."

Sandi gasps. She'd not been expecting this.

Joey explained "Look, we're broken up now. Who you go out with is none of my business. I admit it's gonna be a little awkward seeing my boss date my now ex-girlfriend but I can deal. After a year of working at Grace, Sloan and Paige I've gotten to know Tom really well, and I've known you since middle school. I actually think you two would click well with each other."

Sandi looks thoughtful.

"You mean to tell me that not only are you okay with us breaking up but you think I should date Tom."

Joey said "Yes. What we had was nice, but it's over. The sooner we move on the better."

Sandi said "While I wholly agree that we should break up I'm not going to jump straight into a relationship with someone else, especially your boss."

Her now ex-boyfriend said "I get that it would look like he stole you from me but this isn't high school. I won't have to endure teasing or any peer pressure to kick his ass. Look, the simple fact is that I know you both well enough to know that you and Tom makes a hell of a lot more sense than you and me."

Now, Sandi looks very thoughtful.

* * *

 **Munich hotel, the next day...**

Quinn, Jim, Daria, Jane, Helen, Jake, Trent and Lindy are in the lobby with their luggage packed. Joey is noticeably absent. Quinn is on her cell phone.

She said "So, you'll do it?...Thanks, Mr. Sullivan."

With that she hangs up.

"Great news, everyone. I got Mr. Sullivan to transfer us to the inn in Morgendorf for the rest of the week."

Jake can hardly contain his excitement. He jumps for joy.

"YAHOO! Village of my ancestors, here I come! I can't wait to show you the Morgendorffer heritage!"

Helen, Quinn and Daria are visibly embarrassed while the rest are mildly amused. It's at this point that Quinn notices that they are shy a person. She turns to Sandi.

"Where's Joey?"

Sandi sighs and looks sad.

"Joey and I broke up last night."

Sympathetic, Quinn said "Oh, Sandi, I'm so sorry."

Sandi said "Don't be. It was long overdue. We finally had no choice but to accept that we've drifted too far apart to go back."

Quinn said "I'm still sorry." She now looks a little awkward. "So...um...where is he now?"

Sandi said "At the airport, waiting for the first available flight home. We agreed that it would be too weird for him to stay on for the rest of the trip."

Quinn is visibly concerned for Sandi.

She asked "Are you okay?"

Sandi sighed and said "I'm sad that it's over, but breaking up was still the right thing to do."

Concerned, Quinn asked "Are you sure you don't wanna go home too?"

"Yes. It'll be easier to deal if I stay with my friends..." with a smile Sandi corrected herself, "...I mean my family."

Quinn is nearly moved to tears by Sandi's admission that she now sees the Morgendorffers as her family instead of the Griffins.

* * *

 **Authors Note**

Sorry this took so long. Life keeps getting in the way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Musical Montage**

 **Music:** "Die Froliches Wanderer" ("The Happy Wanderer" in English, a German folk song)

The Morgendorffers and company at a car rental in Munich renting a huge van. Next, this van driving the streets of Munich. Cut to a close up of a sign that says "Autobahn" . Cut to inside the van and we see Jake look very animated.

He asked "Is it true that German freeways don't have speed limits?"

Jim nodded.

"It's true."

Jake grins wickedly.

"Wanna see what this baby can do?"

Practically salivating, Jim said "Oh, yeah!"

Quinn, Daria and Helen all stare daggers at Jim. As soon as they're on the Autobahn Jake floors it. As the van speeds down the autobahn only Jim and Jake are enjoying themselves while everyone else is scared. As the van continues to go at top speed they pass by German farmhouses and fields. All too soon they approach rocky and very tall mountains, some of which are so high as to be snow capped. As they reach the mountains the autobahn ends and becomes a two lane country road that parallels a river. On the other side of the river are pastures and fields surrounded by the Bavarian alps. They soon approach a very picturesque village. As the van approaches the village they see a sign that says "Morgendorf". The van navigates the very narrow and winding streets until it reaches a large three story building done in the traditional Bavarian style. The red tiled roof is impressive in the sun. Jane is impressed by the wall murals depicting both saints lives as well as everyday peasant life. The sign at the entrance reads "Inn von Morgendorf". They have reached their destination.

* * *

 **Quinn and Jim's room at the Inn, a short time later...**

The room is very rustic. A wood floor with a single deer skin rug. Two small beds (though Quinn and Jim only need one) and a vanity. There is a bathroom and a toilet room (in most European homes and hotels they have seperate rooms for the bath and the toilet, and the toilet room usually also has a bedet). The walls are white with images of knights slaying dragons and rescuing princesses. The room has a sliding glass door that leads out to a wooden balcony. Jim and Quinn have just put down their bags.

Jim, sounding almost apologetic, said "It's a little rustic and I know that's not your thing."

Quinn smiles.

"I don't know. I kind of like it. It may not be five star luxury but it still has an intimate, home like vibe."

Jim asked "So, what's the plan?"

Quinn said "Once we're settled in we meet up in the lobby. Dad wants to spend the afternoon walking around town exploring."

Jim begins to unpack.

Regarding Jake, Jim said "He seems to really be excited."

Quinn looks surprisingly understanding.

"Well, this is where his side of the family originally came from. I sort of get it that he wants to explore a bit of our heritage. Also, this town is beautiful."

Jim said "Most traditional alpine villages are. Now that I think about it this is a little romantic."

Starry eyed, Quinn said "I know. The Bavarian alps are so beautiful."

Jim said "Not as beautiful as you."

Quinn smiles seductively.

In a suggestive tone she said "Keep that up, mister, and we won't be getting much sleep tonight."

Jim smiles with anticipation. In fact, some of the best sex he's ever had with Quinn has been on this trip.

* * *

 **The streets of Morgendorf, a short time later...**

Our eight travelers see the village in all of it's splendor, with the Bavarian Alps as a backdrop. Jake, Helen, Quinn, Jim, Daria, Jane, Trent, Lindy and Sandi are walking the streets. Jake is eagerly snapping pictures.

He said "I never knew my ancestral village was so beautiful."

He snaps a picture of one of the buildings.

Smiling, Helen said "Glad you like it, Jake."

Meanwhile, Jane is admiring the archetecture of the buildings.

She said "Now I really wish I'd brought my paint and easel. This place is so inspiring I just have to capture it on a canvas."

Daria commented "You do realize that your cell phone has a camera, don't you?"

Jane's face lights up.

"Of course! I can snap what I find inspiring and use the pictures to paint when we get home."

Jane whips out her phone and starts taking pictures herself. A young couple walk by. The man is wearing clogs, knee high socks, short leather trousers with ornate suspenders( lederhosen), a green vest over a white shirt and a small green bowler hat with what looks like a collection of small brown feathers sticking out ot the brim. The woman is wearint an outfit identical to the girl on St. Pauli Girl labels.

Unimpressed, Sandi asked "What kind of fashion disaster is that?"

Quinn, refusing to slip into old habits, said "I think those are traditional Bavarian costumes."

The German couple walk to a massive outdoor picnic area with a stage, food and beverage carts and a dance floor. It's called a fest platz. Jake turns to a nearby villager, a middle aged man dressed in modern close.

"Excuse me. Do you speak English?"

The villager said "Ja. Can I help you?"

Jake asked "What's going on?"

The villager becomes very lively.

"You did not know? Zis veek is our annual summer festival. Ve are celebratink ze vun thousandth anneversary uf ze founding uf zis village."

Jake is very excited by this.

"Neato!"

The villager said "Ja, velkome to Morgendorf, mister...?"

Jake extends his hand in greeting.

"Morgendorffer, Jake Morgendorffer."

The villager shakes Jakes hand.

"Johann Schmidt. Your last name means from Morgendorf, ju know?"

Jake said "My great-great grandfather was from here. When he went to America his last name was changed from Schmidt to Morgendorffer." Something occurs to Jake, "You think we're related?"

Johann said "Possible, but probably not. Schmidt is a very common name in Zermany."

Jake looks a little disappointed. Daria approaches Johann.

She said "Excuse me, but I was wondering if you could tell us some of the history of this town."

Johann smiles. Germans love an opportunity to talk about their history and heritage (unless it concerns the Nazi era, of course). Quinn is visibly relieved that Daria and Jane are done with the whole "Ugly American" routine.

* * *

 **The Inn, night...**

Quinn and Jim are standing out on the balcony admiring the view. They have a majestic view of a very starry night sky over rugged alpine peaks. The young couple are in total awe of the natural beauty of it all.

Quinn said "I've never seen so many stars in the night sky. Wow!"

Jim said "I know, it's beautiful. Certainly not something a couple of New Jersey suburbanites see every day."

Quinn smiles at that before suddenly looking thoughtful.

"Jim," she asked "where do you see us in ten years?"

Without hesitation, Jim said "Still together, definitely. I don't know about the other aspects of our lives, though. Why?"

Quinn said "Sandi and Joey's break up has me a little rattled. I don't want us to drift apart like that."

Jim reassured her. He was also relieved to see that Quinn was actually picturing a future with him.

He said "We won't, Quinn. I love you and that's never going to change. Sandi and Joey were only together for nine months. We're still going strong after two years."

Quinn thinks for a second and looks relieved.

"Now that you mention it, we've had our own rough patches but we always seem to emerge a stronger couple because of it."

Jim said "That's how I know what we have will last. Where do you want us to be in ten years?"

Without hesitation, Quinn said "Still together, hopefully married with kids by then. Even if there's no marriage or kids as long as we're together and happy I'll be satisfied."

Jim looks like he wants to ask not just a question, but THE question, until...

"Don't get me wrong, Jim. I'm not saying we run off and get married now. I want us both ready for that commitment when we do. I'm just saying that I would like to marry you and have your children...someday."

Jim decides not to ask the question at this moment. He'll stick to his original plan. Quinn looks at the night sky.

She said "I can't get over how beautiful this place is."

Jim said "It's still not as beautiful as you. I know I tell you almost every day, but I love you Quinn Morgendorffer."

She turns and faces him.

"And I love you, Jim Carbone."

With that, they kiss. The kiss lingers. When it breaks they stare into each others eyes before kissing again, this time more lustfully. Continuing to make out they go into the room and close the door. Quinn shoves Jim onto the bed and has a lusty smile. She takes her shirt off, revealing a lacy black bra. She pounces on Jim and kisses him furiously, moaning into his mouth as she does.

"Mmmm...hmmm...umph."

She breaks the kiss.

In a sultry whisper, Quinn said "Make love to me."

They kiss again. Jim reaches up Quinn's bare back and starts to unhook her bra.

* * *

 **The hallway at the Inn, a short time later...**

 **Music:** "Sex, I'm A.." by Berlin

After another picture taking excursion Jane is returning to her and Daria's room, which is right next to Jim and Quinn's. She opens the door. Inside she finds an irritated looking Daria sitting up in her bed covering her ears. Jane is curious.

She asked "Daria, what's going on?"

Before Daria can answer...

Quinn: (VO through wall) "OH, JIM...yes...yes...YES"

Jim: (VO through wall) "Ugh...ugh...Quinn...so...hot"

Jane's eyes go wide, but only for a second.

"Is that what I think it is?"

Daria said "Yes, my sister and her boyfriend are having what has to be the loudest sex ever."

No sooner does Daria say that when through the wall they hear Quinn moan and shout "OH...right there...yes...YES".

Jane smirks.

"Who knew she was a screamer in the bedroom."

Daria dryly replied "At least when she was with Trevor they had the courtesy to have all of their sex at his place."

At this point they hear Jim grunt "OH...QUINN...OH.." as Quinn screams "$#% ME, JIM...YES...LIKE THAT!". Daria groans in frustration.

She said "I don't know how much more auditory porn I can take."

At this point, Daria notices how unfazed Jane is.

" Why isn't this bothering you?"

Before Jane can answer they hear Quinn scream "OH...JUST LIKE THAT...AH...AHHHH...YES.."

Jane shrugged.

"You should've heard some of the girls Trent used to bring home."

At this point Daria and Jane hear Jim howl "AHH...OHHH...SEXY..." as Quinn's voice lets out a chorus of "AHHHH" and "YES, YESSSSS".

Jane teased "Wanna go over there and complain about the noise?"

Rolling her eyes, Daria said "Jane, it's bad enough I have to hear it. I don't wanna see it too."

At this point they hear the sounds of Quinn and Jim getting it on build up until finally...

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhh...huh..uh.."

They become inaudible after that.

Jane said "Sounds like they wore each other out."

Daria said "Thank God!"

* * *

 **A mountain hiking trail, day...**

Jake, Trent, Lindy, Jane and Sandi are walking along the trail.

Beaming, Jake said "Isn't this great, gang? Who knew my fatherland had such beauty! Father land...my father's land..." his expression becomes very angry as he starts to remember his own father, "...MY FATHER'S LAND...GAAHHHH! DAMMIT!"

Jake looks at the ground and shakes his fist.

"BURN IN HELL, MAD DOG! LOUSY, PSYCHOTIC.."

Trent said "Whoa! Take it easy, man. That's all in the past. Like, bygones."

This snaps Jake out of it.

Calming down, he said "Hey, you're right! I shouldn't get all wrapped up in that. I'm my own man now."

Lindy is visibly impressed.

She said "That was cool the way you got him to calm down, Trent."

Trent smiles.

" Thanks."

Sandi asked Jane "Does he always get like that?"

"It's one of Jake's less endearing traits."

Sandi said "No wonder Quinn never introduced any of us to him back in high school."

Jane actually laughs.

* * *

At another hiking trail can be found Helen, Daria, Quinn and Jim.

Looking around, Quinn said "This is so cool. I never thought I'd see landscape this beautiful."

Jim looks at Quinn.

He said "I know, it's really..."

He trips on a pebble and falls to his knees, tearing his pants in the process.

"OW! SONOFA..."

He gets up. His pants are torn open over the right knee, which is bleeding. This gets Quinn worried.

"Ohmygod!" said Quinn, "Jim, you're bleeding".

Jim nonchalantly said "It's just a scratch."

Quinn gets a first aid kit out of her bag.

She said "We need to patch it up. I have rubbing alcohol and band aids."

Jim protested "Quinn, it looks worse than it is. I'll be fine."

Quinn said "I insist. We don't want it getting infected."

Before Jim can protest further Quinn grabs him by the wrist. She makes him sit on a log.

"Roll you pants leg up."

Jim sarcastically said "Yes, mom."

Quinn shoots him a dirty look, but he does as he's told. She soakes a cotton ball in rubbing alcohol and runs it over the scrape.

Jim said "Ow! That kinda stings."

Quinn said "Don't be such a baby. I'm doing this for your own good."

Helen and Daria are both mildly amused. Staying out of earshot, they talk about Quinn and Jim.

Helen said "Those two really love each other, don't they."

Daria deadpanned "Way to state the obvious, Mom."

Helen said "They actually remind me a lot of your father and I at that age. I actually wish I clicked as well with him as your sister does with Jim."

Daria gives her mother a wide eyed stare.

Helen said "Don't get me wrong, Daria. I love your father more than anything and I can't imagine a life without him, but you have to admit he's pretty high maintenance."

Daria stifles a laugh.

Helen said "I actually have to admit, I'm a little surprised Quinn clicks so well with Jim. Granted, he's good looking but seems to be a little, well, nerdy."

Daria said "I'm not surprised. Remember David Sorenson?"

"The young man I hired to tutor her that one summer, of course."

Daria asked "Did you know that Quinn had a huge crush on him?"

Helen said "Considering the way she was looking at him during sessions I had my suspicions. I didn't say anything because I knew he wouldn't take advantage of her."

Daria said " And he didn't. Did you know that during their last session Quinn actually asked David out? She took it pretty hard when he said no."

Helen looks thoughtful.

"That explains why she was in your room crying her eyes out the next day."

Daria continued "Well, I think one of the reasons Quinn never got serious with the guys she dated back then is because she's actually more attracted to intelligence than she is to looks. Jim has both, but she'd love him if he lost his looks. After David I always figured that when Quinn was ready to settle down it would be with someone who was more on the brainy side. Granted, Trevor was smart but he was too wrapped up in his football dreams to take his relationship with Quinn seriously. That's why they didn't last. Jim's the whole package. He's more realistic about life than Trevor was. He's very smart and down to earth. Jim and Quinn actually balance each other out. They have some differences, true, but they're only different in ways that compliment each other. Quinn is more carefree and that has a humanizing effect on Jim while Jim has a seriousness that keeps Quinn grounded. They keep each other balanced and draw a lot of strength from each other. She didn't have that kind of connection and stability with Trevor and that's why it ended with him. Quinn seems to have found what she really wants with Jim. That's why I can see those two spending the rest of their lives together."

Helen looks thoughtful.

* * *

 **The fest platz in Morgendorf, evening...**

We start with a panoramic shot of the town festival. We see that it is in full swing with traditional Bavarian dancing, singing of old German folk songs, eating lots of food and drinking copious amounts of beer. Cut to the stage and we see Johann, the villager who told Jake about the festival, singing alongside a little boy, his grandson. Cut to the crowd and we see the Morgendorffers and company. Jake and Helen are dressed in traditional Bavarian peasant costumes while the others are in their regular clothes.

Excited, Jake said "Isn't this great, everyone? I love joining in festivities in the village of my ancestors."

He finishes his beer. He stands up.

"Wanna dance, Helen?"

Helen looks hesitant.

"Oh, you go on ahead, Jake."

Jake rushes not to the dance floor but on stage and joins a bunch of guys who are performing the chicken and slap dance. Jake is horribly out of step and screwing up their routine.

One villager said "Vas ist des? Ein Amerikaner vo ist ein dumarse?"*

*(What is this? An American who's a dumbass?)

Jake doesn't realize he was just insulted for butting in. He takes what the guy says as a compliment.

"Thanks!"

He flaps his arms, accidentially elbowing another guy right in the mouth. The guy is visibly annoyed. At the slap portion of the dance Jake doesn't realize that you're not supposed to actually slap the guy in front of you. He smacks another villager so hard that the guy falls on his ass.

The villager said "Vergottdamt dumkoff."*

*(Goddamn idiot.)

The other dancers try to ignore the intruder who is ruining their performance. When they do a turn, however, Jake misses a step and falls on his ass, tripping one of the real dancers in the process. Johann and his grandson stare in shock and disbelief.

The grandson asked "Vas ist des, Opa?"*

*(What's this, Grandpa?)

Johann said "Das ist ein sehr Amerikaner dum".*

*(A very stupid American.)

The rest of the traveling group sees this and they are very embarrassed.

Helen rolled her eyes and said "I can't believe this."

Sandi said "If anyone asks I'm gonna say I don't know him."

With her Mona Lisa smile, Daria said "I never thought I'd see a day when Sandi and I agree 100% on something."

Jane said "I wish I could watch the weather channel. It's probably snowing in hell right now."

Cut back to the stage. We see Jake dancing a jig, to everyones dismay. Cut back to the group. Lindy looks at Trent.

She said "Trent, can I talk with you? In private?"

Trent looks curious.

"Sure."

Trent and Lindy get up from the table and go someplace where they can be alone. Cut back to the stage. Jake is once again joining in the chicken and slap dance. The real dancers' patience is now visibly wearing thin. He accidentally elbows one so hard that it knocks him unconscious, causing a loud collective gasp from the crowd. Jake remains oblivious. During the next slap portion the other guy is so fed up that he slaps Jake for real.

Jake shouted "Hey! That hurt!"

He now gets very angry.

"I remember my father hitting me like that. "Man up, Jake". "Just toughen up, Jake". "YOU NEED TO BE A MAN, JAKE". "SHAKE, SHAKE, QUIVER AND QUAKE"."

Cut back to the table and we see that they are all now very embarrassed. Helen buries her face in her hands.

"Oh, God."

Cut back to the stage.

Jake screamed "DAMN YOU, MAD DOG! DAMN YOU TO GODDAMN HELL!"

Jake is so deep in his rant that he punches the guy who slapped him. The punch is so hard that it sends the guy stumbling back until he falls on top of Johann's grandson, hard. The boy starts crying and the music stops playing. Everyone is now looking at Jake with obvious anger. Jake sanps out of his rant. He gulps as he realizes he has just screwed up royally.

Jake thought _This is bad. How do I smooth things over?_ He gets an idea. _Of course, I studied German at the military academy! I'll just explain things and apologize in their native language._

He speaks. Unfortunately, his German is so bad that he is actually insulting them and doesn't even realize it.

"Ich bin ein gross Amerikaner gott. Du bin alles sohnen von whoren und essen die sheisse von schweinen."*

*(I'm a great American god. You are all sons of whores and eat pig shit.)

The whole crowd moves toward Jake with their hands balled into fists.

Jake said "Deutschland ist ein land von dumarsen und schwollen."*

*(Germany is a land of dumasses and faggots.)

Needless to say, none of what he says sits well with the locals.

Jake said "Ich hast schlaffen mit dine frauen, vo alles sie horen und schweinen."*

*(I slept with your wives, who are all whores and pigs.)

Jake can see that his words are just further angering a hostile crowd.

Jake thought _I don't get it. I keep telling them I'm sorry, I think they're wonderful people and that I didn't mean any harm, but they just keep being mad at me._

Jake said "Du alles Nazien sie und ich sie schlaffen mit dine tochtern. Die deutsche volke dumen sie."*

*(You're all Nazi's and I slept with your daughters. The German people are stupid.)

The crowd continue to close in on Jake. They all have their hands balled into fists. Some are even picking up blunt objects.

Smiling, Jake said "Ich hassen alles deutshe volke sie. Sieg toten am Deutschland. Sie alles schwein und hunden."*

*(I hate all the German people. Death to Germany. You're all pigs and dogs.)

Obviously, this isn't smoothing things over.

Jake said "Ich versthe du alles sie reich von scheissen essen Nazien."*

*(I think you're all a nation of shit eating Nazi's.)

The crowd was angry before, now they're ready to kill.

"EEP!"

* * *

 **At another part of the village...**

Trent and Lindy are walking and talking.

Trent asked "So, what did you want to talk about?"

Lindy decided to start innocent and then get to the real issue.

She said "I'm curious. That night in Munich, when you and the other guys were in the beer hall. What were you up to? Besides drinking, I mean."

Trent said "It's a surprise. You'll find out in Italy."

Lindy now looks serious. Trent is visibly nervous as he expects an interrogation.

Lindy said "Trent, about this thing we have going on between us. I really like you, Trent."

Trent is now visibly relieved.

"I like you too, Lindy."

Lindy said "Trent, I don't want this thing we have to be just some quick fling that ends when we go home. I want this to be the start of something special."

Trent looks thoughtful.

He said "I want that too, Lindy. I'm really into you."

Lindy looks uncertain, which Trent notices.

"What's wrong?"

Lindy said "I want a real relationship. The problem is that you live in New York and I live in Lawndale. Is it really a good idea for us to try? I've never seen a long distance relationship work."

Trent said "Doesn't mean it can't. We only live two hours apart. It's not like we're on separate sides of the country. We can still visit each other on the weekends. Also, I do have an internet connection. We can cyber date."

Worried, Lindy asked "What if that's not enough?"

Trent said "If it doesn't work, it doesn't work. At least we'll be able to say we tried. We give it a shot and hope for the best. Truth is, you make me feel better than I've felt in a long time. You actually get me."

Lindy smiles.

"I feel the same about you, Trent. I've never felt as safe as I feel when I'm with you."

With that, they kiss. After the kiss breaks they notice something is off.

Lindy said "Trent, shouldn't we still be hearing music from the festival?"

Trent said "Yeah, it's kinda quiet."

Just then, they see Jake come around a street corner and run toward them. He appears to be in a panic.

"GAH! LYNCH MOB! RUN!"

Jake runs right past Trent and Lindy. Next, they see a large mob of angry villagers chasing after Jake. They are all carrying blunt objects. They run right past Trent and Lindy.

Lindy said "I don't even wanna know."

* * *

 **The car rental place in Munich, the next day...**

 **Music:** "American Idiot" by Green Day

In the main lobby Jake has just returned the van he rented for their little excursion to Morgendorf. The rest of the group is clearly upset with him.

Helen said "Jake, I can't believe you managed to get us run out of town like that."

Jake whined "I didn't mean to, Helen. It was an accident, I swear."

Daria said "Like anyone incites a riot on purpose."

Quinn complained "Dah-ad, I had to sweet talk the crowd into letting you live. Did you even know you were insulting them?"

Jake said "I thought I was complimenting them. I thought I remembered enough German to impress them by doing it in their language."

Helen throws up her arms in a fit of exasperation.

"Honestly, Jake! You thought one semester of German, which you got a C in, was enough to make you fluent!?"

Jake looks ashamed.

"Yes."

Everyone else shakes their heads in dismay.

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm not fluent in German either. I'm pretty sure the German I wrote is grammatically incorrect. I'd use a beta reader if I could find one who's willing to conform to a demanding schedule. As in I'd expect it done in 24 hours or less, no exceptions.


	6. Chapter 6

**Musical travel montage**

 **Music:** "Destination Unknown" by Missing Persons

All nine of our travelers are at the train station, boarding a bullet train. Soon, the train is traversing the Austrian Alps. Inside, Jim and Quinn admiring the scenery. Next, we see it on the tracks parrallel to a freeway. Both highway and train tracks pass through a wide gap in the mountains. It's the Brenner Pass, on the border between Austria and Italy. We soon see the rugged mountains and pine forests give way to rolling hills and wheat fields. Next, we see the train pass a vinyard. On top of a nearby hill is a Roman villa. Soon, the train passes a pasture and we see a boy tending a heard of sheep. Finally, we see them reach their destination: Florence, Italy.

* * *

 **Florence, Italy, day...**

Our eight travelers are at Florence's main square, the Piazza di Signora. Quinn, Jim, Daria, Jane, Jake, Helen, Trent, Lindy and Sandi are standing in front of Palazzo Vecchio, an old medieval castle with high stone walls and a tower that dominates the piazza and which is Florence's city hall. They are visibly impressed by the archutecture around them.

Jane said "I can't believe I'm actually in Florence. This was ground zero for the Italian Renaissance."

Impassive, Daria said "The art of Raphael and Michealangelo, the literature of Dante and Machiavelli. For once I actually don't feel like I'm in hell."

She gives her half smile. They walk up to a fountain that has a massive status of a naked, physically fit bearded man with a trident on a chariot pulled by dolphins. It's the Fountain of Neptune.

Uncomfortable, Jake said "Is it really necessary to show his genitals?"

Rolling her eyes, Helen patiently explained "Jake, that's how a lot of classical sculpture was done."

Lindy added "She's right. The artists of the Renaissance followed the classical school of art. They believed the human body was a thing of inherent beauty that should be celebrated, not hidden."

Jane said "As an artist myself I can verify what Lindy says is true."

Jake looks uncomfortable. To break the tension Quinn asked "So, what do you guys wanna do first?"

Jane said "We have to visit the Galleria Uffizi. We're right by it and it contains works by all the great masters. DaVinci, Raphael, Donatello,Botticelli, Rembrandt, Durer. I could go on forever. We also should go to the Gelleria della Academia, that's where Michealangelo's David is."

Daria has her trademark smile. Jane's an artist and they're in Florence, so of course she's like a kid in a candy store.

* * *

 **Galleria Uffizi...**

 **Music:** "Venus" by Bannarama

Our group of travelers are admiring "The Birth of Venus" by Sandro Boticelli. It's a famous piece depicting the Roman goddess emerging from the ocean naked and being attended by angels. Jane is practically salivating.

She said "Now this is a masterpiece. It makes up for the Mona Lisa being such a letdown."

Daria said, in her usual dry manner, "I take it you want to paint."

Jane said "Daria, these are priceless works by the Great Masters. I wish I could make something this good. I've seen professional photographs that couldn't convey this much feeling."

Quinn reminded her "Jane, you did a nude of me that looks like it belongs here. You've got it."

Sandi's eyes go wide.

"You've actually posed nude!"

A little sheepishly, Quinn said "It took a little prodding from both Jane and Jim, but yes."

Jane said "I later changed it into a social commentary piece. I thought that would be more powerful than a standard artistic nude."

Sandi said "God, Jane, that's sooo you."

With confidence, Quinn said "Jim and I have a copy of the original before Jane changed it. We'd be happy to show it to you sometime."

Sandi smirks.

"This I have got to see."

* * *

A short time later Sandi, Jane, Quinn and Daria admiring "Venus of Urbino" by Titian. The painting depicts the Roman goddess Venus reclining nude. The similarity to the nude that Jane had done of Quinn the previous year has Jane visibly distraught.

Jane, sounding deflated, said "I can't believe someone did that exact painting 500 years before I did. No wonder I felt compelled to alter it. I must have subconsciously known I'd done a copy."

Quinn said "Well, Sandi, it's a preview. What do you think?"

Sandi, some of her old haughtiness returning, said "Well, if the one of you is anything like this I think people will start worshipping you. I just hope it doesn't go to your head."

The somewhat haughty tone in Sandi's voice immediately gets Quinn thinking about high school.

Quinn said "Guys, I was just wondering about something. If you could go back and relive high school, knowing what you know now, would you?"

Jane looks a little uncomfortable.

"Someone once told me they would. The night didn't end well".*

*( **A/N:** It happened in "Is It Fall Yet?")

Daria said "I only went through that hell the first time because I had no choice. No way would I go for a second round voluntarily."

Sandi looks regretful.

"I'd do it. There are so many things I'd do differently."

Jane raises an eyebrow.

"Such as?"

With a sigh, Sandi said "Everything. I would've actually tried to be nice to people, I wouldn't have treated Quinn as a dangerous rival and I would've stood up to my mother. One of the reasons my life sucks now is because of all the things I did back then. It would also be a chance to recapture some of my former glory. I peaked in high school. Pathetic, isn't it?"

Quinn said "Sandi, you're not pathetic. Besides, it could always be worse?"

" How?"

Jane said "You could be Kevin."

That one actually brings a smile to Sandi's face.

Quinn said "I'd go back and do high school over. There are some things I'd do different the second time around."

Daria asked "Like what?"

Quinn said "Like not shunning you for the sake of popularity. I also would've made an effort to be more sisterly from the start instead of waiting until you were a senior. I also wouldn't string along the three J's and use guys just for material gain and status. I also would take academics more seriously from the beginning instead of waiting for a low test score to serve as an overdue wake up call."

Daria smiles.

 _She really has grown up._

* * *

 **That evening at the hotel...**

Jim is walking in one of the hallways alone. He has the little box with the ring in his hand and is deep in thought.

 _I love her, but am I really ready for this? We've only been together for two years. Am I rushing things?_

He is suddenly startled.

"Where are you going?"

Jim turns around with a start, dropping the box with the ring in the process. Daria was standing right behind him.

He said "Jeez, Daria, are you trying to give me a heart attack before I'm thirty?"

Daria said "While I admire your use of metaphor it doesn't answer my first question?"

She picks the box up off the floor.

"Or my second, which is "What's this?"."

Jim looks nervous as Daria opens the box. Her eyes go wide when she sees the ring.

Nervous, Jim meekly explained "It's...well...um...I bought it in Paris. A little something for Quinn."

Daria said "Jim, this is an engagement ring."Her eyes go wide once again as she immediately figures it out. "Oh my God! You're gonna propose to Quinn, aren't you?"

She hands the ring back to Jim, who looks a little doubtful.

"I was."

Daria asked "What do you mean "was"?"

Jim said "I'm having second thoughts."

"Since when?"

"Munich. Sandi and Joey breaking up got me a little rattled."

Daria is surprised as she never took Jim for the easily rattled type.

She said "Jim, they were only together for nine months. You and Quinn are two years in and still going strong."

Jim said "They were so into each other in the beginning. It didn't take long for them to drift apart. I guess a part of me is expecting things with Quinn to go downhill at some point and that scares me."

Daria said "I don't see that happening to you and Quinn in the foreseeable future."

Jim explained "What about the unforeseeable future? Don't get me wrong, Daria. I love Quinn and wanna be with her but I'm starting to wonder if now's the right time to take that next big step. I know her previous steady relationship lasted four years. I've only been with her for two."

"They began to drift apart at the start of the fourth year." said Daria, "I know because I was there, I saw it firsthand".

Jim said "I would like to marry Quinn someday. But when I do I wanna be sure we'll last. Too many couples wind up divorced because they took the plunge before they were ready."

Daria said "I think I understand what you're saying. You want to be with Quinn but are increasingly feeling that you haven't been together long enough to know for sure whether you have what it takes to make it for life."

Jim nods.

Daria said "I'm no expert here. None of my steady relationships ever lasted long enough for one of us to seriously consider a trip down the aisle. But I am perceptive enough to learn a great deal through observation. If you have some reservations then you're most likely not ready to tie the knot yet."

Jim asked "What do you suggest?"

"Do you love her?"

Without missing a beat, Jim said "Yes, and I probably always will."

Daria said "Well, I know that she loves you. If you don't think now is the right time to take that next step then it probably isn't. I suggest that you hold on to the ring and give it to her when the time is right."

Jim thinks it over.

"Makes sense," he said, "But I do have one more question: How will I know when the time is right?"

Daria said "I'm sorry, Jim, but you're gonna have to figure that one out for yourself."

Jim reaches into his pocket and gets out some money. He hands it to Daria.

She asked "What's this?"

He said "Hush money. Don't tell Quinn about this conversation."

Taking the money, Daria said "I won't. Pleasure doing business."

Jim is about to continue on his way when...

"You still didn't answer my first question."

"Where I'm going?"

Daria nodded.

Jim said "It's a surprise. You'll find out when everyone else does."

He turns around and starts to continue on his way. He stops and turns around.

"Daria."

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

He continues on his way.

* * *

 **A winery and vineyard in the countryside near Florence, day...**

In the front reception area our nine travelers are waiting for a tour guide. The guided tours at this winery are segregated by language, ensuring a tour guide who speaks English.

Jim said "Quinn, this was a great idea."

Quinn smiles.

"Duh, Jim. What's a visit to Italy without a wine tour?"

Helen asked "What's on the itinerary, Quinn?"

Quinn said "First, a guided tour of the vineyards. After that a tour of the factory where we see them make and bottle the wine. The tour ends with a wine tasting."

Jake enthusiastically said "Sounds fun!"

Meanwhile, Lindy looks a little worried, which Trent notices.

He asked "What's wrong, Lindy?"

She said "I'm worried about the wine tasting. You're not supposed to actually swallow the wine, right?"

Trent looks thoughtful (or his approximation thereof).

"Pretty sure. Although I might sneak a swallow in just for the fun of it. We musicians have high alcohol tolerance."

Lindy said "That's why I'm worried. What if I swallow the wine and have a relapse?"

Trent puts his hand on Lindy's shoulder and reassures her.

"It'll be okay, Lindy. You did good not going overboard with the beer in Munich."

"I cut myself off after two, I know, but do you have any idea how badly I wanted to keep drinking?"

Trent said "You didn't give in to temptation with the beer. I know you won't with the wine either. You're stronger than you think."

Lindy smiles.

"Thanks, I really needed to hear that."

Trent said "That's why I said it." He paused a moment before adding "That and it's true."

Lindy said "You're so sweet, Trent."

She kisses him on the cheek. It's at this point that the tour guide approaches. He's skinny with a natural tan from working outdoors and curly brown hair.

"Hello, I am Fabrizzio. I will be your tour guide. Benedice a li vineri di Avanci e Rossolini. That means welcome to the winery of Avanci and Rossolini."

* * *

 **The vineyards, a short time later...**

Fabrizzio leads our travelers on a tour of the vineyards.

He said "Tuscan winemaking dates back to ancient Roman times and employs techniques developed in ancient Greece and still used today. You see..."

As he continues to talk Quinn and Jim smile and hold hands.

Beaming, Jim said "I can't believe I'm here. Italy, the mother country. Literally my mother's land."

Quinn recalled a conversation where Jim had told her his great grandparents were Neapolitan, but they're in Tuscany.

She said "I thought you said the Carbones were originally from Naples."

Jim explained "That's my father's side of the family. My mother's family was from Tuscany. That's why her and I have lighter complexions than my father and brother."

Quinn said "I can definitely see the resemblance to your mother. Got your looks from her side of the family."

Jim said "Yes. I think one of the reasons for Dad's issues with me is that he thinks I'm not really his. Problem with that theory is the birthmark on my ass. That's from his side. So's the chest hair. None of the men on mom's side have much body hair."

Quinn now feels a little guilty. She'd inadvertently said something that reminded Jim of the fact that he and his father are on poor speaking terms.

"Jim," she said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to imply..."

"It's alright, Quinn. I know you didn't mean anything. It just reminded me of the tension at home."

Quinn still feels bad. She knows from experience how painful a tense home life can be.

"I'm still sorry. Here I am making small talk and, like an idiot, I say something that opens an old wound."

Jim said "Don't worry about it. I have pretty thick skin."

He smiles before continuing.

"Here I am, in the land of my mother's ancestors with the woman who may one day be the mother of my own children."

They smile and resume listening to Fabrizzio.

* * *

 **The wine tasting area...**

Our travelers are now doing the wine tasting. Daria and Jane like what they taste, though Daria is understated as usual.

"Not bad."

Jane said ""Not bad"? Come on, Daria, this is the best pinot noir I've ever had."

Daria said "Since you normally only drink cheap table wine I can see why you're so impressed."

"Like you're a wine steward."

"Point taken."

Meanwhile, Helen is embarrassed because Jake is visibly drunk.

Jake slurred "'Ur relly purdy, H'len."

Helen just rolls her eyes. Cut to Trent, Lindy, Quinn, Jim and Sandi. Quinn looks embarrassed.

Sandi said "Um, Quinn, your father does know he's not supposed to actually swallow the wine, doesn't he?"

Quinn buries her face in her hand.

Jim said "I'll take that as a no."

Lindy joked "He must've thought about his father. It's kind of ironic since I haven't swallowed any wine and I'm a recovering alcoholic."

Jake drunkedly stumbles toward them.

"W'rs Helen?"

Both embarrassed and a little annoyed, Quinn said "Dah-ad, you were just talking to Mom. Remember?"

Jake said "Oh, yah!"

He goes over to Sandi and puts a hand on her shoulder while getting in her face.

Sandi asked "What are you doing!?"

Jake said "We needs to talks, H'len... _hic_."

"I'm not Helen."

Jake sways a little as he speaks and uses Sandi's shoulder to keep his balance.

"S... _hic_...sure ya 'r'. I... _hic_...god a... _urp_...b..bone to pik wid you."

He crys on Sandi's shoulder.

"Wh...Why do you close yur eyez when we ma... _hic_...make luv? Waaahhh!"

Sandi and Quinn are seriously embarrassed while everyone else is visibly amused.

* * *

 **A road through the Italian countryside...**

We see that our travelers are on the bus back to Florence. Shot of Sandi as her cell phone rings.

"Hello."

Tom is on the other end of the line.

"Sandi, it's Tom."

Sandi's heart skips a beat.

"Tom, how did you get my number?"

Tom said "Joey gave it to me. He told me you two broke up. Before you say it, I didn't ask for your number and I'm not trying to pick you up on the rebound. I just figured I'd call and see how you're doing."

Sandi said "I'm fine, Tom." _Especially after hearing from you._ "You?"

"I'm good. Listen, if you need someone to talk to I'm available."

Sandi looks thoughtful.

 _"You and Tom makes a hell of a lot more sense than you and me."I might as well. See what happens._

The silence worries Tom.

"Sandi, you still there?"

Snapping out of her thoughts, Sandi said "I'm here, Tom. Listen, I was wondering if, when I get back, maybe we could go for coffee sometime?"

Tom thinks it over for a minute. Now it's Sandi who's worried by the silence.

"Tom? Hello?"

Tom said "How about I take you to Chez Pierre instead?"

Sandi smiles.

* * *

 **A restaurant in Florence, evening...**

 **Music:** "Don't Wait Up For Me" by The Donnas

The restaurant is a lounge with a karaoke bar. Jane, Daria, Helen, Quinn, Lindy and Sandi seated at a table that is close to the stage. Jim, Jake and Trent are noticeably absent.

Lindy asked "Where are they?"

Puzzled, Helen said "I don't know. I can't believe they all disappeared on us at the same time."

Daria thinks of something.

"I caught Jim sneaking off the other night. He said it was a surprise and I'd find out when everyone else does."

Sandi said "Joey told me the same thing in Munich."

Lindy added "Trent said something like that to me in Morgendorf. You think this is it."

Cut to the stage with the karaoke machine. A man gets up to introduce the next group of singers.

 **Man:** (We have another group of karaoke singers who want to surprise the women in their lives)*

*(A/N: Translated from Italian)

A spotlight shines on the girls. They get a sinking feeling. Cut back to the stage.

 **Man:** (Allow me to introduce Two J's and a T.)

The crowd applauds as Jake, Jim and Trent all take the stage. They each take up a microphone. At the table each of the women gasp in shock.

Jane said "So that's what they were planning behind our backs!"

Back on stage each guy introduces himself.

"My name is Jake Morgendorffer and I wanna dedicate this song to my wife, Helen."

"Jim Carbone, dedicated to my girlfriend, Quinn."

"Trent Lane. This ones for you, Lindy."

The music, which sounds very familiar, plays and the guys do a little dance as they sing.

 **Jake:**

"We're no strangers to love

You know the rules, and so do I"

 **Jim:**

"A full commitment's what I'm thinking of

You wouldn't get this far with any other guy"

 **Trent:**

"I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling

Gotta make you understand"

 **All three:**

"Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down

Never gonna run around and desert you

Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye

Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

The second verse begins."

 **Jake:** (points to Helen)

"We've known each other for so long

Your hearts been achin' but you're too shy to say it"

 **Trent:** (points to Lindy)

"This time we both know what's been going on

We know the game and we're gonna play it"

 **Jim:** (points to Quinn)

"And if you ask me how I'm feelin'

Don't tell me you're too blind to see it"

 **All three:**

"Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down

Never gonna run around and desert you

Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye

Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you."

Back at the table everyone has gotten over the initial shock. Jane, Daria and Sandi are visibly amused while Helen, Quinn and Lindy are visibly moved. Cut back to the stage.

 **Recorded female voice:**

"Ooooooo, give you up"

"Ooooooo, give you up"

 **Jake:** (pointing at Helen)

"Never gonna give

Never gonna give"

 **Female voice:**

"Give you up"

 **Jim:** (pointing at Quinn)

"Never gonna give

Never gonna give"

 **Female voice:**

"Give you up"

 **Trent:** (pointing at Lindy)

"Never gonna give

Never gonna give"

 **Female voice:**

"Give you up"

 **Jake:**

"We've known each other

For so long

Your hearts been aching but

You're too shy to say it"

 **Trent:**

"This time we both know what's been

Going on

We know the game and we're

Gonna play it"

 **Jim:**

"I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling

Gotta make you

Understand"

 **All three:**

"Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down

Neve gonna run around and desert you

Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye

Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you"*

*( **A/N:** Oh, yeah, I totally went there.)

As the song ends cut back to the table. The ladies are all clapping.

Lindy said "That was really sweet."

Applauding, Quinn said "A guy who's willing to embarrass himself like that for me is a keeper. We'll get them back next trip."

* * *

 **The streets of Florence, later that evening...**

Quinn and Jim are walking and talking.

Quinn said "Jim, that was really sweet what you guys did back there. A little embarrassing, but still sweet."

Smiling, Jim said "Thanks. I think we arranged it just right."

They look up at the sky and see that it's a clear night with a full moon. Quinn is awestruck.

"Jim, the moon is so beautiful."

Jim looks serious.

 _It's perfect. I have the ring. I could propose now and she'd say yes. The problem is that the more I think about the more I realize it's too soon. But how long can I keep this a secret from Quinn?_

Finally, he said "Quinn, I need to tell you something."

Curious, and a little uncertain, Quinn said "What is it, honey?"

Jim confessed "When we were in Paris I bought a ring. I was planning to propose to you here. The thing is that I changed my mind since then."

Quinn looks puzzled.

"Why?"

Jim said "I thought about it and decided that it's too soon for us to take that step. I love you but I'm not ready to marry you. We've only been together for two years. I don't think that's enough time to be sure if we have what it takes. I decided to hold on to the ring so I'll have it when I am ready. When I marry you I want to be absolutely sure that we are gonna stay together for life."

Quinn looks thoughtful. She finally reaches a decision.

Quinn said "You're right, Jim, it is too soon for us to take that step. Tell you what, Jim: ask me when you're ready and If I'm ready I'll say yes and if not I'll say no and you'll know why. For now, though, I'm happy with things the way they are."

Jim is relieved. He half expected Quinn to be hurt, so it's a relief to discover that they're both on the same page. They both love each other but would like to wait a little longer before taking that next big step.

"Me too. I love you, Quinn."

"I love you too, Jim."

They kiss. Once the kiss ends they resume staring at the moon. Jim looks like a huge weight has been taken off of his shoulders.

 _Someday,_ he thought, _someday._

* * *

 **Florence International Airport, day...**

 **Music:** "Home Sweet Home" by Motley Crue

It's the end of Italy week and the end of the trip. All nine of our travelers seated in first class and ready to go home. Cut to later and we see the plane take off. Cut to seven hours later and we see the plane land at Philadelphia International Airport. Cut to inside the airport after they've all collected their luggage. Cut to Trent and Lindy.

Lindy said "So, when are you heading back to New York?"

Trent said "Tomorrow. I'm staying with Daria and Jane at her parents place tonight and we'll all head back up tomorrow."

"How about I come up and see you next weekend? You could show me around."

Trent smiles.

"Cool. It's a date."

He and Lindy kiss. Meanwhile, Quinn and Jim are offering a ride to Sandi.

Quinn said "Since you and Joey came here in his car would you like me to give you a ride home."

Sandi said "I don't wanna bother you two. You have to go to Stacy's and pick up Storm, after all."

Jim said "I don't think Stacy'll mind having Storm a little longer. She's probably spoiled him rotten."

Sandi smiles.

"All right, then. Thanks."

They begin walking toward long term parking.

Quinn asked "By the way, Sandi, how about you, me and Stacy have a girls night out next weekend?"

"I can't. I have to work Friday night and on Saturday I have a date."

Jim asked "Who's the lucky guy?"

"Tom Sloan."

Quinn and Jim are shocked.

Sandi said "He doesn't seem that bad. I figure I'll go on a date or two, see if there's some potential."

Quinn smiles. Cut to Daria and Jane, who overheard the conversation.

Daria said "So now Tom's dating Sandi Griffin."

Jane joked "First me, then you, now her. He's gonna go through everyone I know, isn't he?"

They both smirk.

 **Music:** "Sixteen and Confused" by Parade of Losers

 **The End.**

 **Next Time**

Quinn, Season 4 picks up one year after this. Expect to see a lot more of Daria as the 2008 Recession forces her to make the ultimate sacrifice: moving back in with her parents.


End file.
